Eliot and the Assassin's Code
by madbeme
Summary: Grifters, hackers, assassins and theives... its a small small world after all. Hacker Grifter Solider Spy is the prequel to this continuing story
1. The Assassin's Code

There is no intended copyright infringement in any form on the content and context of Leverage. Any original characters and storyline are the intellectual property of the author.

**The Assassin's Code **

**DC:**

In a marble hallway of a government building, Vance grabs Aria's arm to stop her from walking away. He turns her to face him:

"A… wait… Stop." Vance is dressed in his Army Class A uniform. Aria is in a suit.

"Aria… you can't do this alone." Vance has an authoritative tone that Aria is all too familiar with.

"It's okay… I got this." She touches his hand so that he will release his grip. "Really… I got this and don't

do what I know you are going to do. Resist the urge. Do not call Eliot. I'll see you on the other side…

promise." She walks away. As soon as she is out of sight, Vance pulls out his phone.

"Put the phone down… I haven't even left the building." Aria yells as she walks down the steps.

Vance can hear her heels clicking against the marble floor as she exits. "I swear she is taking lessons

from my wife."

**Steps of Lincoln Memorial:**

Mack is sitting on the steps of the memorial with a couple cups of coffee at his feet. Aria approaches

from behind, taking a seat next to him. "So, Moriarty, huh." He hands her one of the coffees. She takes

a sip from the cup before she answers. "I see good news travels fast." Mack stares at the view. "So, time

for the OK Corral. You ready for this." Aria stares off into the distance as well. "This has been a long

time coming, we both know that." "So what are you going to do?" He looks at her with concern. "Well

first things first, you are going to take Wendy and the kids and are going to my house in PA. You are

not leaving it until I come and get you or someone tells you I can't."

"You think that is necessary?" Mack turns towards Aria. "You know what he is capable of. I want all of

you safe." She looks at him for a moment but quickly turns away her gaze. "So what are you doing with

the others?" Aria cracks a smile. "I hired me some babysitters." Mack laughs. "I take it that they are

not a hoard of teenage girls." She laughs. "Of the Israeli variety." Mack smiles at the thought. "That

isn't coming cheap." Aria agrees. "Yeah, I'm gonna be busy after this." Mack puts his arm around her.

"I hope you are baby girl…. I hope you are."

**Later that evening at Quinn's apartment:**

Aria walks into Quinn's bedroom, he is wrapped up in his sheets fast asleep. Aria watches him for a

moment from the doorway. Realizing someone is there, he wakes. He looks towards the doorway and

recognizes Aria in the shadows.

"Hey Kitten…" He rubs his eyes and taps the bed. She sits on the bed beside his hand and kicks off her

shoes. She lays back and snuggles into Quinn. He wraps his arms around her and buries his face in the

back of her hair.

"Mmmmm, Mr. Bubble and Chanel… meeting with the bosses… brings my girl unexpectedly to DC."

He props up on his arm and leans down to kiss her. He realizes that she is staring at him with an odd

expression. She reaches up and touches his face appearing lost in thoughts of her own.

"Hey…Hey… Hey… what's wrong." He touches her face. She smiles.

"Nothing… just going to work."

"When do you have to leave?"

"Soon….I just wanted to see you." Something in her voice triggers concern in Quinn's eyes.

"Hey…. Don't lie to me Aria." She kisses him. He pulls her closer and holds her tight.

"I'm fine… going on a difficult job and have a lot on my mind… I'm okay… I promise." He taps her chin

so she opens her eyes. He gives her a knowing look.

"I promise." She snuggles into him. He pulls her close and lays his head on her shoulder. As Aria closes

her eyes, he kisses her hair and stares at the wall now lost in his own thoughts.

**Outside Brewpub in Portland:**

Vance and Shelley show up unexpectedly in Portland. Eliot is pulling up to the brewpub in his car. Vance

is leaning on the hood of his rental. Shelley is propped up on the banister nearby.

Eliot parks and acknowledges his old friends though he is a bit confused as to why they are paying an

unexpected visit.

"Vance, Shelley?" Eliot walks up to him. "What's up Colonel?"

"It's Aria." Eliot's face expression instantly turns to deep concern.

"Come on in." They walk through the pub into the back office.

**In office:**

Hardison, Parker, Sophie and Nate are muddling about when Eliot, Vance and Shelley make their

entrance. The others notice that the three are quite motivated as Eliot clears a spot on the desk as

Vance's pulls out Aria's file (a binder that is over six inches thick). Sophie can see the CIA

insignia on the cover and the name on the side of the "folder". "That's Aria's file? " Vance answers with

a smirk.

"That's just the Agency's file…. I couldn't fit her military file in the carry on."

Hardison boots up his computers. Vance notices and speaks up. "Hardison…there is a reason that her

file is not digital." Everyone is gathered around the table as Vance starts to spread out the documents

in front of them. The group starts to fumble through the history of Aria in the alphabet city.

"What is going on with A… Is she in some kind of trouble… I mean other than her usual kind?" Eliot

picks up a few of the documents and starts flipping through the pages.

"Eliot, they are sending our girl into the arena with some serious psychopaths… And they are sending

her alone." Vance's tone is deadly serious.

Line after line on page after page are completely blacked out with marker.

"Seems someone went a bit overboard with the Sharpie." Sophie flips through page after page with

nothing to read.

"Seriously… does baby girl come with her own theme music?" Hardison also has nothing to read except

between the lines that Aria has been into some serious voodoo with the Agency.

Vance's and Eliot's eyes meet over a couple of jobs… one in Iraq catches both of their attention.

"The butcher." Eliot holds up a piece of paper. Vance starts to tell the story of the Iraq op.

**Flashback:**

Aria is in a sniper nest, she is looking down at Vance and Shelley heading into a bad situation which is

unfolding in front of her. They are on a collision course with a suicide bomber. Aria tries the radios but

they are not working. Without another option, Aria takes off running, exposing her position. As Shelley

and Vance crest the top of the ditch, Aria takes a running leap at Shelley knocking him and Vance into

the ditch. The bomb goes off showering them with body and car parts. They land at the bottom of the

ditch covered with debris.

"Holy freaking NFL… damn it A." Shelley has had the breath knocked out of him.

Shelley realizes that he took shrapnel to the back of his leg. "That is going to leave a mark."

Aria's vest is shredded across the back. Vance is cut up from the flying debris. Mack was around the

corner with Eliot, both were protected from the blast. Eliot is standing over their "target", who is still

unconscious, as he takes a peek around the corner to see if the others are okay.

The group has to make it to the top of a nearby hill to get to the evac but they are still in the middle of

heavy fire. They quickly realize that they are essentially cut off from their evac. They are to a point

where they are going to get captured whether they like it or not… It is time to make a plan.

Vance turns to Shelley. "They can't see her… knock her out." Shelley nods in acknowledgement of

what Vance means by the statement.

Hearing what Vance said, Aria turns around. "You are going to do what?" As soon as she is looking at

Vance, Shelley hits her with the butt of his gun. Aria falls hard between Shelley and Vance.

"She is gonna be pissed." Eliot looks around the corner with a smirk. At least this time, he is not the one

facing the wrath of Aria.

Shelley starts rubbing blood and dirt on her face to distort her features. Vance glances back at them.

"Damn Shell… I wanted her out… not brain damaged"

"It's A… I only had one shot." Shelley continues to mess her up.

"Good point." Vance pulls her up onto his shoulder. They are captured by a number of guards. They

surrender their weapons. They are allowed to keep Aria and the gentleman with them. They are

marched into a cell like room.

**Cell:**

Shelley, Vance, Eliot and Mack are sitting against the wall. A is lying on the floor near Vance's knee.

Eliot leans down to her face and starts to tap on her cheek. The "target" is lying at Shelley's feet.

"Hey ,wakie… wakie, A." He props her head up on his leg. "Come on, baby girl… wake up."

Aria starts to regain consciousness. Shelley comes into view. Needless to say Aria is royally pissed. She

attempts to say something but Eliot covers her mouth rendering her speech to nothing more than

Charlie Brown talk. Aria glares as she rubs her head and sits up.

"We need a way out of here." Vance leans towards them speaking in hushed tones.

"I have det cord." Aria pulls on her pants leg exposing a coil of detonation cord wrapped around her leg

above her boot.

"You have det cord? Why the hel… never mind." Eliot is staring at her in disbelief. Aria reaches down

and pulls a cap and detonator out of another pocket.

Vance leans down in front of her and holds her face so that she looks up at him. "You good?"

Aria grabs his hand. "Yeah, … apparently I'm merely fatigued."

**Back at Base:**

The boss gets a look at Aria. "Holy hell… what happened to you."

Aria looks at Shelley. "Him"

"I said I was sorry." Shelley puts his arm around A.

"Do I look that bad?" The four of them burst out in unison. "Yes."

They sit around and BS after the mission as they indulge in a few beers and cigars. Aria does not partake

in the alcohol but she joins them in the cigar. They are sitting across tables in the mess hall of the base.

A soldier walks up to the doorway and speaks to Aria. "We are ready for you ma'am."

"Ma'am… that is still funny…" Eliot is laughing as he remains seated with his feet propped up on the

table. "Yeah, yeah, yuck it up Spencer…" Aria stands up from the table.

"Yes, ma'am." Aria shoots him a look. "Can I shoot him?" She glances over at Vance.

"You'll try baby girl." Eliot is enjoying himself. Before Eliot can even finish the sentence, Aria has a gun

pointed at him.

"How the hell does she do that?" Shelley is standing next to Aria.

"Shelley, it's your gun." Eliot watches as Shelley starts reaching for his holsters. Aria sets the safety and

tosses it at Shelley. Shelley realizes that it really is his gun. She winks at him. Vance gets up with her.

"You got it from here A?" Aria nods.

Shelley pipes up with a wink. "You know since we did all of the heavy lifting for you."

"Shelley, the only lifting you did was your tush out of that ditch after I saved it for you and then you

decided to try some kind of ancient Egyptian brain surgery to repay me." Aria rubs her head.

"I didn't hit you that hard." Shelley now wonders if, perhaps, he used a little too much gusto.

"Dude, she was unconscious for two hours." Eliot laughs at Shelley.

"Plus Aria is one concussion away from super villain… you just don't mess with that balance man." Mack

teases back. She puts out her cigar and gets her weapon.

"Is she okay?" The soldier asks from his post at the door. (Aria is still covered with dirt and blood)

"Aria… yeah… She's fine… just depends on what you use for comparison." Eliot answers even more

amused by the young soldier's expression.

"Alright boys… see ya in DC, time for some of us to go to work. This is turning into one long ass day."

Aria and Vance lock hands and touch shoulders. She limps over to the door and follows the soldier.

Vance wraps up his animated version of the story.

"So it was true that Aria got to babysit the Butcher of Kazistan." Nate had heard tales of the Butcher.

Most of the stories were told by Eliot. "Yeah, if you call it that." Shelley laughs since he knows that babysitting

stories are coming. "Aria and babysitting are a rather unique combination. Tell them about your kids."

Eliot points to Vance.

"Your kids, you let an assassin babysit your kids?" Hardison is curious about the subject change.

"Sometimes you'd swear it takes a trained assassin to control them." He laughs as he starts the story.

"After I had A babysit my kids, my seven year-old comes in and much to my wife's dismay proceeds to

tell my wife how Auntie A taught him how do defuse a dirty bomb." Vance is very animated.

There is a look of horror in Sophie's eyes.

"Relax Sophie, she made it out of legos and licorice. She even used the safety scissors. They had to save

Winnie the Pooh from Teddy the Terrorist Ruxbin. My son wore camo 24 hours a day for a week and a

half after that and the Teddies were in lockdown in closet Quantico." Vance sits back in his chair.

"When my wife bands the Lego bombs… jelly bean frag grenades and the super soaker, she entertained

my kids by watching Band of Brothers for a bedtime story. My wife asked her what was wrong with Dr.

Seuss. She turns to my wife with a completely straight face. "Have you ever read that stuff… the good

doctor was seriously messed up. This is history, besides they never make it through Bastogne anyway."

The beach invasion they watch… Bastogne rocks them to sleep."" Vance shakes his head and smiles.

"Aria is one of a kind." Shelley shakes his head.

"Thank God." Eliot jumps in. "Could you imagine if there were more?" Flipping through multiple pages

for dramatic effect. Nate is amused by the story. Sophie speaks up. "So what kind of trouble is Aria in

that would warrant a review of all of this?" She motions to the piles of papers scattered everywhere.

Vance refocuses. "I was in a meeting …. Let's just say it was a high level meeting with the alphabet soup.

The kind of meeting with more spooks present than a Halloween parade. In the middle of this meeting

Aria was tapped for a mission." He looks Eliot straight in the eyes." They tapped her to go after

Moriarty."

"Moriarty, the assassin, like the Bloody Baron himself? He's a psychopath… a seriously Keyser Sozo type

psychopath." Hardison is looking at his screen.

"Did you see her training records from a place called the "farm?"" Sophie pulls out some papers.

"Wait I was looking for that. The farm is where they do the training for the CIA. She always talked about

the "professor"… that is what she called him." Eliot shuffles some of the papers.

"Yeah… about that…" Vance rubs his chin and leans forward.

"Moriarty." Eliot makes the connection.

"That's one bad muther… Eliot… check it out." Shelley is staring at several pages from the file.

Eliot flips the pages… "this is what they did to her?" Vance shakes his head. "Ain't that some…"

"Damn… that explains a whole hell of a lot especially some of those quirks of hers." Shelley adds to the

conversation. "You do not want to read this… trust me." Eliot holds the papers up with a warning to

Sophie and Nate. "Moriarty was with the CIA… He trained the operatives like A…. they called him the

professor of the dark arts…. Some seriously aggressive training techniques… but he produced the best of

the… let's call them specialists in polite company." Vance stands and starts to pace. Vance is now the

center of attention in the room. "Spies?" Parker is curious.

"Honey… spies are Aria's recon. She is in an elite group of wet worker specialists. Some of these

"specialists", the ones that were trained with Aria, started to exhibit control issues… they started to

freelance. Many of them required attitude adjustments from the Agency." Vance air quotes parts of

the statement.

"How serious of an attitude adjustment?" Eliot asks of Vance. "The kind where they won't be collecting

their pensions." Vance gives Eliot a telling look.

"You said he was with the CIA? What does that mean?" Nate starts the dig. "You know, the "was" part."

"Let's say his training techniques started to… (He looks up for a second to choose the right wording)

alarm some of the senior management. After they started looking into him, he went off the reservation

and has evidently lost what was left of his mind… he has been a bad, bad boy lately."

"Aria would know that she would be on Moriarty's radar. She's been playing this game for a long time.

Is she the only one left?" Shelley is looking at a document.

"She is one of the few." Vance tries to express just how bad Moriarty can be. Eliot starts to pace the

room as well. "She didn't ask for any help when she left?" Nate props his feet up on the counter.

"I have known Aria for a long time… she has gone on dozens of ops. I have been on assignment with her

countless times… this time she was different. I can't tell you what it was other than different." Vance is

still pacing.

"Any chatter on the hill?" Eliot asks of Vance as they pass each other.

"No… man… I checked… nothing… this op is black hole dark. She is on her own."

"Aria is smart… I mean like genius kind of smart…this is her thing… she wouldn't go after someone

like Moriarty without a plan." Shelley watches Eliot and Vance circle each other.

"Shelley has a point…" Sophie speaks up. "Aria is brilliant… look at how she operates. She isn't

emotional… She doesn't act on impulse. She plans and executes. Pardon the pun."

"Well if we are going to help her… then we need to figure out her plan. Looks like we are going to steal

ourselves an assassin." Nate folds his hands behind his head. "Any idea where she is at?" Eliot asks of

Shelley and Vance. "You know Aria. She is likely going to Boston first." Shelley answers.

"Any idea of her timetable." Nate is trying figuring out where to start.

"She is booked on flight to London for the day after tomorrow but that doesn't mean anything. It could

be a cover for something… I know the timetable she was given was short." Vance's eyes meet with

Nate's. "Time for an intervention. Hardison… take care of the details… Looks like we are going back to

Boston."

**Aria's Building on Docks in Boston MA:**

Aria walks into her warehouse. Eliot, Vance and Shelley are waiting for her in the dark. She takes a

quick look around and turns toward the center of the room. "Do I need to do a roll call or should I just

assume all of the meddling kids are here." She hits the lights illuminating them in the center of the

room. Aria is dressed in her "op" clothes. She has on dark bdu pants with her jump boots laced. She

has a K-bar on the side of her leg… along with other peripherals. She has on a dark long sleeve t-

shirt with a dark neck gator with a black leather shoulder holster like the one Eliot wears. In her hands

she has a large set of keys.

"Very… Lara Croft." Shelley surveys her clothes.

"Yes… picked it up from the fall Tomb Raider collection." Aria rolls her eyes at him.

"A… you can't do this on your own." Eliot walks up to her, invading her personal space.

"Eliot… you seriously pick now to do an intervention at what point do I not appear to be a bit busy here

Sweetie?" She points at Vance. "This was exactly what I told you not to do… remind me to give you an

attitude adjustment later, Colonel." Aria walks into another room and opens several doors with the

keys. As the doors open, she walks into her armory.

The inside of the room is lined with grids and shelves filled with countless styles and calibers of

weapons. Everything is neatly hung. There is what looks like a huge chemistry set in an adjoining room.

Yet, another room filled with grenades, C4 and the doodads and doohickies of the spy trade. The

collection is truly impressive.

"Holy hell, Aria. You planning for the zombie apocalypse?" Shelley walks in wide eyed.

"Say hello to my little friend…when is the invasion?" Eliot picks up one of the guns.

"Praise the lord and pass the ammunition, I have always found that the best diplomat is a fully loaded

phaser bank… Savvy." Aria taps the gun she is holding.

"Star Trek… that is my girl." Hardison speaks over the comm in Eliot's ear.

She starts pulling out what she needs and arranging items on the work tables. Vance, Shelley and Eliot

corner her in the room.

"Aria…." Eliot reaches out for her. "A… this is some serious…" Aria is obviously annoyed as she breaks

Eliot's hold. She continues checking weapons, putting them into her holsters.

"Aria… Moriarty is a serious psychopath… he is dangerous. Honey, you are out of your league." Eliot

reaches out for her again. She turns around and stares at all of them. "Seriously, you are kind of making

an assumption as to what league I play in… believe me… I made varsity." Aria stops what she is doing

and gives them her full attention for effect.

"Aria…" Vance tries to stop her from walking out of the room. This time she stops dead and turns

around. "Listen up all of you. Now don't take this as that I don't appreciate what you are trying to do… I

love all of you for it… but you have no idea what I am capable of when... "

"When she brings her "A" game…." Hardison over the comm in Eliot's ear again.

"Damn it Hardison… not now…" Eliot is agitated. "Sorry… that was too easy."

"Aria I have worked with him before." Eliot is getting antsy. Aria rolls her eyes at Eliot has she hot loads

several guns… Aria reaches into her pocket and tosses a card on the table in front of Eliot. It is one of

the Azrael calling cards. "Here." She continues to check the weapons.

"Azrael is after you too?" Eliot has a look of horror on his face.

She looks at them as if they lost their minds. She reaches back into her pocket and pulls out a stack of

cards… She takes them in her hand and flicks all of them at Eliot, Vance and Shelley in a 52 pick-up

showering them with the cards.

"You're Azrael?" Eliot stares at the card in his hand.

**Back in the Van:**

The rest of the team is located in a van outside Aria's office. They listening via Eliot's comm.

"Aria is Azrael?" Sophie looks at Nate in amazement. "Who is Azrael?" Hardison starts checking his

computer.

**Aria's:**

"Well I'm not exactly Gargamel's Cat."

Eliot walks off by himself for a moment while Vance and Shelley stare at her in shock.

**Back in the Van:**

"I thought it was an urban myth." Sophie looks at the screens.

"Azrael is a legendary assassin." Nate starts to direct Hardison's searches.

"There is always a single target. The assassin has never been seen. They started calling the assassin

"Azrael"." Eliot is talking back to the team in the van.

"If you were on the list… your time was short." Nate interacting with Eliot over the comms.

"The arch angel of death?" Hardison brings up his first results.

He is looking at his computer screen. "Azrael the assassin, has a Wikipedia entry… seriously… that is

bad ass."

"Once they started calling the assassin "Azrael"… the cards started to appear before all of the hits. The

target would find one of the cards and would be dead within 24 hours." Nate adds to the conversation.

"There's a story that one target was so distraught about receiving one of the cards, that he dropped

dead from a heart attack on the spot."

**Aria's :**

Eliot is still off by himself in the corner in the warehouse. Aria can hear part of the conversation.

"It's just a little Art of War El; sometimes the best way to take down an enemy is without firing a shot.

"Tell them I said hello." Aria is sitting on the table watching the three of them.

"You are Azrael and you never said anything." Shelley sits back to back with her on the table leaning his

head against hers. "Well until now… it was a trade secret and no one but me needed that information."

She looks up at the ceiling. "for a reason."

She hops off the table and turns around to all of them. "Listen up… This is not an option… I am still

bound to serve my country." She turns to Eliot. "If you have forgotten, I am a trained ASSASSIN. I work

for the Central Intelligence Agency blah… blah blah… there is a viable and acute threat to my country… I

do not have a choice and you know that." She looks straight at Vance, Shelley and Eliot (who is walking

back towards them). "I am the only one that has any chance in hell of pulling this off and I have my

orders…. If you haven't figured it out… Moriarty and I have a history… and before you start preaching to

me… yes… I know exactly what I'm doing… I have to do this alone." She hesitates for a moment. Her

tone is suddenly deadly serious. "There are moments when you have to walk away from those you

cannot live without to do what you do not want to do. This is my moment… one of us is going down…

that is how it has to be and you know that too. " Aria starts to walk towards the main door and towards

Eliot. "Aria…" Eliot, Shelley and Vance speak almost in unison.

She looks at all of them. She is obviously angry but strangely focused. She looks at her watch.

"Listen to me. No matter what you hear… No matter what you see… Have the faith in me that I have in

all of you. I will be ok… you have to trust me." She walks passed them touching Eliot as she walks by.

Eliot grabs her hand to turn her back around.

"Aria, please… Take this… for me… just do it." Eliot hands her his comm.

She looks at him… "Fine… If I don't you will just lo-jack me anyway. I'll see you on the other side."

She walks out of the main door with the three of them following her. As she walks into the night, the

three are at the door, watching her walk away.

Outside, she wipes her eyes, takes a deep breath and walks towards a waiting SUV. A passenger gets

out and opens the door for her. The gentleman is dressed in black from head to toe. Eliot takes notice

that it is an armored SUV.

Hardison, Sophie, Parker and Nate watch her from the van. Aria takes a look back over her shoulder

directly at the van. She taps her forehead with her fingers as a goodbye to the others.

Hardison, Parker, Nate and Sophie look at each other as the SUV pulls away. Eliot, Shelley and Vance

head out to the van. The video screen illuminates where Eliot's comm is.

Aria gets into a military style helio at an isolated airport. She is looking out the window at the passing

scenery. She sits with her hands in her hair deep in thought. The Helio lands… a hand reaches out and

shakes Aria's. She settles with a deep breath and gets out of the helio.

She is dropped off on a desolate road. A cloud of dust rises with the helio in view behind, everything is

illuminated by the moonlight. She walks through a large iron gate up to a large castle like structure.

Guards allow her to pass without question. Two guards open the doors to the building and remain at

their posts. She walks down a long hallway. The only sounds are the heels of her boots on the marble.

Aria walks into the main room. Moriarty is standing in the center of the elaborate room. There is a large

elegant table in the center with two elegant chairs. Aria is escorted in by a ridiculous

number of guards. Aria and Moriarty face each other for a few moments.

"Aria… Aria… come… sit down." Moriarty has a wicked grin on his face. His hair is disheveled making

him appear like a psychotic orchestra conductor. He is dressed in a dapper all black suit.

Aria just looks at him as the guards rim the perimeter of the room. "Come now let us talk." Aria just

stares at him but does sit down. "Sorry the chorus line begs for a bit of suspicion." Moriarty motions at

one of men. The guards vacate the room. A moment later, a man returns with a tea set on a tray. He

places it in the middle of the table between them. He pours each of them a cup before exiting the

room. Moriarty reaches to place a cup in front of Aria. "It's your favorite, dear, Early Grey with honey."

"Thank you." She takes the cup but does not drink from it.

"You have gone through a lot of trouble to get my attention Professor… what is it that you want?"

A wicked grin again crosses his face… he rubs his chin and sits opposite of Aria.

"Through me you enter into the city of woe…Through me you enter into eternal pain"

Aria runs her finger on the edge of the cup and surveys him.

"Through me you enter into the population of loss… Abandon all hope when you enter here."

**Back in Portland at the Brewpub:**

The team is sitting in the back room watching the video screens… listening to Aria's comm.

"What are they talking about… damn it Hardison… get eyes on her." Eliot does not like this situation.

"Got it … got a way in." Hardison is typing furiously. The screen illuminates in front of them.

"It's Dante's Inferno… the inscription on the gates of hell." Nate watches the game.

**Castle:**

"I made you Aria… I made you what you are." Moriarty sips his tea.

"At least we know that Dr. Frankenstein isn't the only one who creates monsters." Aria does not look at

Moriarty as she speaks.

"Actually I'm quite impressed. You surpassed all of my expectations… Aria… you were the hardest to

break… which was a bit frustrating for me but, in the end you were my greatest creation.

She stares him down. "Or should I just call you Azrael?" Moriarty taps the table.

"What makes you think I am Azrael?" Aria leans back in her chair.

The theatrics… they are a nice touch… very, very effective. I knew it had to be you. You always had

panache." Moriarty is still sipping his tea like this is a social call. He leans back in his chair with a smile.

"Aria, you were always so righteous… that code you live by… those lines that you won't cross. It had to

be you. " Moriarty places his hands in front of his face.

"Without a code to live by, there is just chaos and anarchy… isn't that right Professor." Aria kicks her

feet up onto the table like a defiant child.

**Brewpub Office:**

"What is wrong with this game? Take away everything that Aria is… strip her down to what is base…

and she is" Nate questions the group without taking his eyes off the screens.

"She's a Marine." Sophie is also entranced by the screen.

"She is not an operative… she is a Marine… a Recon Marine." Eliot is surveying the situation.

"What does that mean?" Hardison isn't sure where this is going.

"It means that she thinks like a soldier not an operative." Eliot is growing restless.

"It's like chess… Aria doesn't think about what is going on now… she is four moves ahead." Nate is now

pacing in front of the screens.

"She is not wired for logic… she is wired… for strategy… wired to win or die trying." Eliot watches the

screens through Nate. "It's what makes her so damn effective." Nate and Eliot are in a tennis match of

detail. "You never fight an enemy on equal terms."

"This is going to get interesting." Sophie adds.

"The apprentice became the master. Everything that happened… the raids, the grabs, they were moves

on the board. They have been playing chess the whole time."

**Castle:**

"Midway on life's journey, I found myself in dark woods… the right road lost." Moriarty continues the

game. "Each of us creates our own hell." Aria stares at him over the table. "Imagine my surprise to find

a calling card." He holds an Azrael card in his hand. "Once you put human life in human hands, it's a

slippery slope that knows no boundaries." Moriarty tosses a veiled threat.

"I'm just adapting principles to circumstances." Aria glances towards the camera knowingly.

**Brewpub:**

"Patton?" Nate looks towards Eliot.

**Castle:**

"A Marine quoting Patton, now I have seen it all." Moriarty laughs

"It is the unconquerable nature of man and not the nature of the weapon he uses that ensures

victory…what can I say… I'm fickle that way." Aria tips her fingers into a triangle in front of her lips.

**Brewpub:**

"Why hasn't either of them made a move?" Hardison is watching the scene unfold.

"They are still playing the game." Eliot is growing more agitated and intense.

**Castle:**

Aria is sitting still with Moriarty now circling her. "You went through a lot of trouble to get me here…

I'm here… What do you want."

"You kept your word. What makes you think I'll keep mine?" Moriarty is like a vulture.

"Because you are an intellectual man and you are curious about what I will do if you don't." Aria's voice

has the air of veiled threat.

"Aria, I never tire of your spirit but I tire of this game." Moriarty draws a weapon on Aria. She drops her

feet to the floor and grows more aggressive towards Moriarty.

"You know what I want" He touches her face… "I want you to suffer… my sweet. I want you to break."

Several other men enter the room, Aria remains relaxed. At no point have they disarmed Aria during

this interlude as she rises to her feet. "Harm a hair on them and I will end you."

**Brewpub:**

"What is she doing?" Eliot's expression reveals his growing concern and sense of helplessness.

**Castle:**

"You already bent me to all hell… you know I don't break"

The door opens as the room floods with light. Nate and the others are still watching…

**Brewpub:**

"I don't know." Nate is transfixed on the screen.

**Castle:**

"Fate is sealed. You chose the hand." Moriarty is inches from her face.

"Fate has a way of changing just when you don't want it too." Aria does not flinch.

"I know you my, darling." He rubs her cheek. Aria glares at him from the side.

"I know what you are truly capable of… I know the depths of your wicked little soul."

"You have no idea of the contents of my soul…and you certainly cannot afford the price…"

She glances over her shoulder. She has a room full of guards pointing countless weapons directly at her.

"Ye of little faith dear professor."

Aria has two Mac 10s beneath her shoulders. She drops them to her hands and sprays bullets starting from behind her ending towards

Moriarty. One by one each of the guards fall to ground. Blood is sprayed everywhere including back at

Aria. She is covered with spatter.

**Brewpub:**

"Did she just kill them all?" Parker is horrified.

"I don't know Parker… I can't tell… but they are Mac 10s" Eliot answers. "They make a very distinctive

sound when fired."

**Castle:**

The room fills with guards again. "Professor… you are going to run out of guards before I run out of

bullets…" Aria allows the weapons to drop back and hang from her holster.

"Macs not your usual artistry, Princess." Moriarty looks her over menacingly.

"Again merely adapting to changing circumstances… Actually, I find them to be a bit like modern art. It

takes time to appreciate… but it is a whole new experience." Aria stares down Moriarty.

"It's the Marine in you… adapt and overcome. Never could knock that out of you." Moriarty walks a few

steps away from her. The guards have a horrified look on their faces as they see a room full of guards

on the ground. "Oh … But I will break you my sweet , Aria. I have a surprise for you. Apparently the

Israelis were a bit late on arrival to one of their destinations." Aria is running through her mental list of where everyone was.

**Brewpub: **

"Is that Quinn?" Eliot is confused.

"Oh my god." Sophie gasps.

"Why is Quinn there?"

**Castle:**

He motions for other guards who bring Quinn in and sit him in a chair.

"You see my Darling, you have always lacked the undeniable charm of weakness…I warned you… Love 's

a fickle bitch baby girl… it's me or it's you… one of us is going to kill him." Moriarty touches Quinn's

face. Quinn glares at him and pulls against the handcuffs around his wrists.

"I work alone… so ditch the chorus line." Aria's voice is calm but aggressively business like.

"I would if I trusted you Darling… but I don't." Moriarty laughs.

She pulls out and puts on her gloves as she walks up to Quinn. She whispers something to him and

holds his neck as she kisses him. (There is a needle at the end of the glove that she injects into Quinn's

neck)

She takes a step back. She makes eye contact with Quinn. "The story I told you about Eliot and Raleigh

in '02…" She pauses making sure she has Quinn's attention. "Remember it."

**Brewpub:**

"Raleigh?" Nate has heard Aria mention Raleigh before.

"Raleigh… that was the paintball game…" Sophie looks towards Eliot.

"The one you cheated at…" Hardison also looks at Eliot.

"I didn't cheat at paintball." Eliot is trying to figure out what Aria is doing.

**Castle:**

Quinn nods never breaking eye contact. She aims a gun at his heart. She never breaks eye contact with

him as she fires. Quinn falls from the chair onto the marble floor as blood pools around him.

"You still manage to surprise me from time to time… I didn't think you had that in you…" Moriarty

stands at her back. "You thought I would even consider letting you take him from me. I would meet you

at the gates of hell first… but I believe we have already ready shared that little dance. " Aria does not

turn around to face Moriarty. She remains facing Quinn.

"You have lived by the gun Aria… are you prepared to die by it?" Moriarty turns her by her shoulder.

"Actually, I don't believe in dying. It's been done. I'm working on a new exit. Besides, I can't die right

now - I'm booked." Aria steps back from him. She has an intense stare but does not draw any of her weapons. "Checkmate, Professor."

**Brewpub:**

"This is going south really fast." Sophie

**Castle:**

Moriarty is standing inches from Aria's face with a gun pointed squarely at her chest.

**Brewpub:**

"Oh my God." Sophie.

"What is happening… Eliot… oh my God" Sophie

Eliot stares blankly at the screen. He can not figure out why Aria has not drawn a weapon. She is the fastest draw he has every seen.

She pulls weapons out of thin air. Sophie reaches to touch his shoulder.

**Castle:**

Moriarty fires shooting Aria at point blank range. Aria falls to the ground as he keeps firing at her. Her

eyes are shut… blood is bubbling from her lips and spreading on the ground around her. She lands

next to Quinn.

**Brewpub:**

They can still hear the comm… and then it suddenly it is silent.

The room fills with armed guards. The camera is shot by one of the guards as he enters.

(the picture in the Brewpub goes to snow)

**Castle:**

Suddenly the agents, all of the guards who were lying on the ground stand and turn their guns on Moriarty.

Other agents grab the gun from Moriarty's hand. Sterling walks into the room. "Get him out of here. Get them all

out of here." Sterling leans down over Aria and Quinn. He motions for a few of the guards to join

him. Quinn and Aria are placed into body bags.

**Inside helio:**

Sterling unzips the body bags. He offers Aria a hand has she gets out of the one bag. Quinn is still

unconscious so they leave him be. Aria looks down at Quinn and checks his pulse and touches his face.

"They are certainly not going to be pleased with you my dear Aria." He moves so Aria can sit next to him.

"They think you are dead and that you killed your friend here."

Sterling settles back in the seat. "I know and I will deal with that. You know it had to go down this way,

James." They smile at each other. "For as long as I have known you… I can't believe I never figured you

out." Aria settles back into the seat as Sterling hands her a wipe for the "blood" on her mouth. "I am

very, very good at what I do, James. By the way, please inform Q that these do not taste like strawberry."

She motions to the "blood" capsules. "You are a little too good… in fact you are a bit scary, love." He

taps her on the leg. "Good, it keeps the men in my life in line." She winks. "Well he was right when he

said you had panache… I'd say a little moxie too."

"Let's get this joint briefing over. I gots some 'splaining to do."

**Brewpub:**

Sophie walks up to Eliot… "Darling I am so sorry." She touches him on the shoulder.

"I know how much you cared for Aria. How much all of you cared for her and how much she cared for

all of you." Eliot is sitting at a table with Shelley and Vance. Eliot has broken the news of Aria's death to

them. Vance tried to confirm it in DC but received mixed information. Vance tried to reach Mack but

was not able to find him. Shelley is staring down into a glass. "Thought you might need this." Nate puts

a bottle on the table. Vance acknowledges with a glance up. They start talking about Aria again.

Eliot walks into the back room to be alone with his thoughts. Nate checks on him but realizes that he

truly wants to be alone.

**Sterling and Aria are riding in a car toward the brew pub.**

"Shall we bring you back from the dead my dear." Sterling taps her on the leg.

"Actually this isn't my first resurrection"… she winks at Sterling.

"Aria from anyone else… that would be shocking… from you… not so much."

Sterling walks into the brew pub first. Everyone's attention is immediately focused on him.

"I believe I have something that belongs to you." Sterling stands in the doorway with Aria slightly

behind him hidden by shadows.

Aria steps out from behind him and appears in the doorway. Her shirt is ripped where the bullets were

fired. She has the vest dangling from her fingertips. Sterling steps back to allow them a better view.

There is an audible sound of shock from the room. No one can believe that she is standing in front of

them. She walks with a heavy limp towards the group.

"Aria… You are alive…" Sophie is amazed. "The rumors of my death are greatly exaggerated." Aria

smiles at her.

Parker rushes her nearly knocking her over. Aria yelps in pain as Parker bear hugs her.

"I saw you get shot." Hardison is the first to speak. She tosses the vest onto his lap.

There are four bullets lodged where her heart would be and the vest is covered in Hollywood blood.

Hardison picks it up… "I'll be damned … a Hollywood loaded vest."

"Not just for the movies, Sweetie… but the bastard did manage to break two of my ribs….and shot me in

the leg." Aria is stuck in Parkers grasp. Parker let's her go as Vance and Shelley get up. Shelley

grabs her up in a hug. He holds her for a minute then releases her a bit so he can get a good look at her

face. Once Shelley puts her down, Vance looks her over and opens up his arms.

"Glad to have our girl back." He playfully brushes the hair out of her face. Nate speaks to Sterling who

has made his way to the bar. "How the hell did you pull this off?"

"Nate… Aria is a bit of an evil genius." Hardison stares at the vest… poking his fingers into the bullets.

"And one hell of a grifter… I thought her first one was impressive… you, my dear, are scary." Sophie

points at Aria as she enters the back room. She speaks to Eliot who is standing in the dark… "Eliot, there is

something you have to see."

Eliot stops dead when he sees Aria in front of him. "Aria." Eliot walks up to her and grabs her.

"Eliot… Eliot.. bro… broken ribs…. Shot…. Ow!" He still holds on. "Don't do that again. You hear me.

Don't do that to me again… twice is enough in one lifetime." His voice is forceful and stern.

She looks him in the eyes and nods. He pulls her head in again for a minute holding her in place with his

hand on the back of her hair.

She looks at him as he holds her face, Eliot leans his head against hers. "Quinn?" Aria smiles.

"He will be around in a while." They all gather at the bar.

"So Sterling… how the hell did Interpol get pulled into trap for a rogue CIA agent with so much collateral

damage." Nate tops off his and Sterling's drink along with Vance and the others.

"Seems our dear professor has been a naughty boy." He takes a sip of his drink.

"He is wanted for questioning by the CIA, MI6, Mossad…. The list is long and rather distinguished."

"If you are Azrael… then why didn't you just kill him?" Hardison asks of Aria.

"Because there is 20 years of intel in that pretty little head of his… besides…" Aria starts a sentence that

Sterling finishes. "Getting caught is a fate worse than death." Sterling moves towards Aria. "Well I

don't think our little angel of death's motives were purely altruistic… he did set you up in Astan if I

understand what I have heard…" He wraps his arm on Aria's shoulder.

"Vengence… A-stan was him?" Eliot, Vance and Shelley are shocked.

She shakes her head. "You have no idea"

"Why did you kill off Azrael and well Quinn?" Hardison is sitting at the table with Parker on the arm of

his chair. "Because there are a lot fewer people looking for you when you are dead." Sophie chimes in.

"Exit strategy?" Eliot looks at Aria. "More like a retirement plan." Aria smiles back at him.

"I thought you once told me that people in your line of work don't get to retire." Sophie asks with a

grin. She tips her glass at Sophie. "Exactly."

Eliot registers shock at that announcement. He rounds the bar to next to Aria. Aria is

leaning forward resting her weight on her forearms exposing her holsters. Eliot looks at the

guns in Aria's holsters and pulls one out. "Wait…. You went into a dragon's lair." He turns around and

pulls out another gun from her holster and checks it. Aria keeps looking straight ahead.

"With paintball guns… damn it…Aria. Raleigh… This is what you meant by Raleigh…You are never going

to give up on that are you…" Sterling laughs. Shelley and Vance were in Raleigh and still find the story

amusing. A deadly serious look crosses Aria's face. "If I went in with bullets… I would have used them…

I would have used them all, Eliot." She does not look at him as she downs the whiskey in her glass.

Her gaze is still forward across the bar. "How…" Nate presses… "I have to know how you arranged

that." Nate engages Sterling. Sterling motions towards Aria.

"This was all my sweet psychopath's plan." She turns around towards Nate.

"Since you know a con when you spin one… tell me a story."

"As Sterling eluded to… you could not use CIA assets… they were all known to Moriarty. They would

have stood out to him. In your job you would have interacted with Interpol and MI6 among others. You

have worked with Sterling before… many times so you used your contacts within Interpol because they operate on inter-

agency cooperation… and a broader jurisdiction. Plus it keeps the CIA... and the US government out of the picture since they

were essentially going after one of their own."

He paces towards Aria. "The guards you "killed" were hit with "blood" loads from modified weapons

that you designed… Moriarty's guards were replaced by MI6 operatives since MI6 had the acute interest in Moriarty."

Nate is now behind Aria. She takes the bottle of whiskey and tops his glass along with her own. She nods

an affirmation. "Quinn… you didn't expect but you always plan for contingencies… which is why you had

other operatives sit on us too." She smiles. "Mossad was keeping an eye on you to be exact… called in

markers on MI6 and unfortunately for me, I now owe Mossad a favor." Eliot gives her a look. Aria turns

towards Hardison.

"Lo-jack works both ways on the comms, Sweetie. It was for your own protection. With so many rogue

operatives and Robin Hood's band of thieves, I needed a bit of assistance to keep track of you."

"So what did you do with Mack?" Eliot is curious. Aria looks up at Eliot. "He is at my place in PA. Snug

as a bug. I put operatives on everyone."

"Two of the most wanted assassins in the world were taken down in a single op." Sterling raises a glass.

"The amusing part is that the only person who took an actual bullet… was you." Nate tips his glass at

Aria and takes a drink. "Believe me the irony was not lost on me and my dear Sterling will get all

the credit. The only way to win the game… is not to play." Aria sits back in the chair.

"Wow." Hardison

Quinn walks in the door and is greeted warmly. Sophie approaches him as he enters. "Seems your

Kitten may actually have nine lives." Sophie takes Quinn's arm and escorts him to the group which has

now moved back to the tables. Aria hangs at the bar for a moment while Quinn approaches.

Sophie is observing Quinn and Aria's interaction as she walks back to Nate.

"They truly love each other." Sophie lingers close to Nate to speak in a whisper.

"She shot him." Nate takes a sip from his drink. "Honey…. That's real love." Sophie smiles at Nate.

Quinn steals Aria's ear for a moment . "Vivian…Aria… Azrael… and you wonder why I call you

Kitten…why didn't you tell me… tell me who you were." Quinn is speaking in a hushed tone.

"You have always known who I was… who I really am… I never needed to tell you and it became too

dangerous for you to know too many details… it had nothing to do with trusting you… it's the rest of the

world that I don't trust." She is also speaking in a whisper.

"Ok… now explain drugging me and … shooting me?" Quinn brushes her hair out of her eyes.

"You are going to milk this aren't you."

"As long as I can." Quinn smiles and gives her a playful kiss on her hand as they turn to join the group.

Aria, Quinn, Eliot, Parker, Vance, Shelley and Hardison are engaged in an animated conversation in the

background as Sterling, Nate and Sophie find themselves at the end of the bar together.

"With all of the fake blood and bullets, is she really an assassin?" Sophie corners Sterling.

"A remarkably skilled one…truly gifted… but for all the people she has killed… the number she hasn't

killed would surprise you… that is what makes her exceptional. Well, I have an assassin to interrogate… as

always a pleasure." Sterling bids them adieu.

Quinn and Eliot are at the bar getting another round. Aria looks over from the table and smiles at the

sight of the two of them together.

"So Quinn… you are dating our girl." Quinn laughs "I guess you could call it that."

"If you hurt her, Quinn… I swear…" Eliot has the combination jealous lover/ overprotective older

brother tone to his voice.

"Eliot… I know how well you know her… and how much you care for her. Believe me she talks about you

enough. Trust me… at times… it's a ménage. You also know she can be rather intoxicating. Aria is a

hell of a girl." He looks over his shoulders at Aria who is still watching the two of them.

"Believe me… I have no reason to hurt her… I have been under her spell for quite some time. So I

believe no declaration of war is necessary… neither of us have an interest in pissing her off… you know

what it is like when Aria is mad." They look at each other and laugh as they speak in unison.

"Waterloo…" They take the glasses and head back to the table.


	2. Memories

_Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are and the things you never want to lose…._

**Brew pub:**

Eliot walks into the back room. Parker and Sophie are mulling about the office. Sophie has the mail in

her hands. She shuffles through the various envelopes to the last one which is a large manila one

addressed to Eliot. Eliot surveys the outside. It is from Mack. He opens it up and dumps the contents

onto the table to reveal a stack of pictures. Eliot starts to look through them. As he shuffles the

pictures, a smile crosses his face. The photo he is holding is set in a desert location. Aria, Mack, Vance,

Shelley and Eliot are posed on the hood and front bumper of a utility vehicle. The five are younger,

dirty, dusty and smiling back at the camera dressed in their military combat uniforms.

Another picture is of the five them at Mack's wedding. Still another is the infamous "paintball" photo of

the five of them in paintball gear. The amount of paint on the gear makes them appear more like

modern art than the players of a game.

Eliot's eyes return and fix on the photo of them in the desert. Unbeknownst to Eliot, Sophie

has been standing in the doorway watching him closely. After a few moments, she walks up and leans

on the counter next to him. "Hey, there." She gently bumps Eliot's shoulder. "Hey." Eliot's voice

reveals a level of distraction. Sophie looks at the pictures scattered about the table.

"The five of you are quite a crew. From what I saw at the villa, the bond is obviously deep."

Eliot turns his attention towards Sophie. "Yeah… we were definitely trouble."

"So what ever happened to pull you apart?" Eliot gets quiet and pensive. "I happened." Sophie reads

Eliot's expression for clues. "Somehow, I find that hard to believe." Sophie gets comfortable in a seat.

It is going to take some persuasion to get this information from Eliot. "Were you reassigned or

something?" "Or something." Eliot is not going to make this easy. "What happened?" Sophie presses

him for answers. Now that she has met them her curiosity is peaked.

Eliot sits back for a moment. Over time he has grown to trust Sophie, maybe it was time to prove that he

trusts Sophie.


	3. Love Truth, Pardon Mistakes

_**Love truth, and pardon error.**_

_**Voltaire (1694 - 1778)**_

Eliot meets Sophie's gaze and opens up about his past. He taps his finger on the desert

photo. "What started as a mission, ended up as our last mission. Everything went wrong." He pauses

for a moment and adjusts in his seat. He is obviously uncomfortable but continues anyway. "We were

taking too much fire. There wasn't enough support. The intel was bad. We were trapped.

Aria and Mack broke away and managed to get to a sniper nest. The two of them did what they did

best, Aria and Mack pushed them back. Far enough back for us to get to the evac. They made sure we

were safe. Protected. When we were on the choppers, Aria and Mack exposed their position and

headed toward us." Eliot stops for a moment.

"When choppers started taking fire that bastard of a Major ordered the choppers in the air." He stops

again. "We left them Sophie. We left them behind. We left them exposed." Sophie can feel the pain

in Eliot's words. "Well, since I have met both of them, I know they survived. What could you have

possibly done?"

"Sophie, you don't understand, we left them. You don't leave any one behind. It's just not done. We

left them out in the open… taking fire.

When we landed, the three of us were ready to kill that bastard. We had to get back there… we had to

get them back. The choppers took fire and were damaged. When their LTC got wind of what happened

everything went to hell."

**Flashback:**

Aria's and Mack's LTC is in the Major's face with his Drill Sargent voice going full force.

"Major, let me get this straight. You left my sniper team behind. You ordered the chopper up without

my sniper team on it. I regret to inform you, Major, they were not yours to leave. For your sake

this had better not be a recovery. You left behind the best damn sniper team in the Corps… now get me

a damn whirly bird. I will go get them myself. No one gets left behind on my watch… especially my

team." The LTC looks at Eliot, Vance and Shelley. "You three, on me." The LTC gathers four more

Marines as they head to the tarmac.

The LTC continues to shout orders. "Get that bird ready… Don't make me call the Navy for a ride,

soldier." A chopper is readied for the LTC with a pilot and crew. After some time in the air, they are

dropped in near the last location where they saw Aria and Mack. Darkness has fallen and

the temperature has plummeted. They move through the darkness; scouring the buildings to try to

locate the sniper team . "Ok… think like a sniper." Vance pauses a moment and surveys the area

looking for what Aria would look for. Shelley sees something ahead. "Think A left some bread crumbs."

The LTC comes up on Shelley's six. "That's my girl." There is a trail of bodies leading up to a building.

All were hit with single shots, it looks like their sniper team must be close. As they move closer to the

building, it becomes obvious that there had been a hell of a fight. All are apprehensive at what they will

find when they enter the building. They enter the building to find blood trails and still more signs of a

fight to the end. Vance and Shelley make entry to one of the rooms to find Aria and Mack slumped next

to each other against the wall. "Jesus." Vance takes a quick survey of the room. There are spent

rounds littering the room.

As they approach, Mack pulls out a .45mm and points in their direction for a moment

before turning the gun on Aria. Mack points the weapon directly at Aria's head. Shelley quickly realizes

from the amount of blood running down Mack's face from a head laceration, Mack can't focus enough

to see them. He is going to shoot Aria to save her from capture. Shelley rushes toward Mack grabbing

the firearm. Mack is so weak that he doesn't resist. "Mack, it's me… its Shell… hey… it's ok. I got you

man." Mack slumps forward toward Shelley. Shelley grabs Mack to support him.

Shelley sets the safety on the gun realizing there is a single bullet left. They had fought to the last

round. The LTC and another Marine are now at the door. Vance comes up on Aria.

Aria has blood running from her mouth. Her lips are tinged blue and her skin is pale and cold. Her head

is tipped back at an odd angle against the wall from how she fell. Both Aria and Mack have been hit

multiple times. Their uniforms are ripped and dirty; their bodies are scuffed, scratched, bloodied and

battered. The fight for their lives emanates from everything around them.

Vance takes a breath and looks at Shelley before gently reaching down to see if Aria has a pulse. "Come

on baby girl… give me a sign." He touches her face and her neck. To his relief, there is a faint pulse. As

he gently moves her head, Aria gasps for air. The LTC hears her gasp for breath and is in the room in a

second. "We got to move. We got them." The LTC commands them from his position in the room. The

other four are guarding their path down along with Eliot. Vance and Shelley grab Mack as the LTC

throws Aria over his shoulder. They rapidly make their way back through the deserted streets to the

waiting chopper.

Inside, Aria lies across the LTC. He has her cradled in his arms trying to keep her airway open. He is

rubbing her face and talking to her in hushed tones. "Come on A… stay with me. Listen to my voice…

Be still and just breathe." All of them can hear the gasps and rattle with each breath. The only sign of

hope is the occasional flutter of her eyelashes when the LTC speaks to her. "The bastards used armor

piercing bullets." Eliot tells the LTC what he already knows from the look of Aria's Kevlar.

Mack is semi-conscious leaning against Shelley. Shelley is holding pressure on Mack's head trying to

stop the bleeding. Mack can't see her but he can hear Aria's gasps for air. He reaches for her hand and

links pinkies with her. He feels the gentle pressure of recognition through her fingers. He stares straight

ahead in a mix of shock, worry and pain. Eliot is sitting next to Shelley. His eyes are transfixed on Aria.

His internal rage is growing by the minute. Vance reaches down and touches her head as he looks over

at Eliot. He can see the rage building in Eliot's eyes from what their friends have needlessly and

senselessly endured. He is just hoping that he can keep Eliot from killing the Major and Aria alive… so

she can.

When they land, Aria and Mack are placed onto stretchers by the corps men. Eliot gets to Aria before

they can take her away to the waiting ambulance. He reaches down and strokes her hair. He places a

kiss on her forehead. Her eyes flutter at his touch. As soon as the ambulance leaves, Eliot goes on the

hunt. The LTC is also looking for the elusive Major. The LTC finally sees the Major outside the mess hall

and is getting ready to pounce when Eliot comes and of nowhere and decks him. It takes Vance, Shelley,

two Marines, two MPs and the LTC to pull Eliot off him.

"You are done Spencer….done." The Major is bloodied and battered as he gets up.

Eliot shouts back as he is taken away by the MPs. "You are right. I am done… I am done with this."

**Brew Pub:**

"I was done after that Sophie. I left." Eliot does not make eye contact with Sophie. "I know you, Eliot,

Mack and Aria, you wouldn't have left without knowing that they were okay."

Eliot still will not meet Sophie's gaze. "I couldn't, Sophie. I couldn't see them… not like that." Sophie is

perplexed by his behavior. Eliot can feel Sophie's eyes penetrating him. "I had to go.

I got out of that life and fell into another one." Sophie knows all too well that that statement means.

"The choice I made. I walked out of my own life, from everyone in it and didn't look back… not for a

long time. Not until my life came looking for me."

"Eliot, you reacted badly to an impossible situation. That's all." Sophie reaches out for Eliot's offering a

touch to comfort him. "What you don't understand, Sophie, is that all of the stuff that happened to

them happened because of what I did. After I left and with the circumstances that I left under, our

team was dissolved. The CIA pulled Aria in permanently. Mack followed her. Vance and Shelley were

put on separate teams until Vance took a command position. I changed everything. I changed the

course of their lives." Sophie looks at him and tries not to sound condescending. "Eliot, you give

yourself too much credit. Life is not that black and white… and not so simple. The universe obviously

had bigger plans for all of you. How long was it before you saw any of them again?" The story has

fascinated Sophie. She is seeing the emotional side of Eliot. "It was a long time. Aria found me."

"Somehow that does not surprise me." Sophie smiles.

Eliot gets pensive again. "She always seemed to know when I needed her… even before I knew I needed

her, she would appear out of thin air." Eliot thinks for a moment before he speaks. He wonders if he

should tell Sophie about his life after the Army, more about Aria and the others, about that one

moment, the moment that he crossed into the darkest part of his soul. How Aria pulled him back.

The desire to share his deepest, darkest secret quickly passes he decides that he has shared enough for

one day. "You know Eliot… Aria once told Parker that despite everything... Everything that happened

and everything thing you ever did… there was never a moment when she would have not laid her life

down for you. She told Parker that everyone gets a clean slate when it comes to their future. She really

believes that and in you." Eliot looks back down at the photo. "I have no idea why."


	4. Breakin' the law

_**It ain't no sin if you crack a few laws now and then, just so long as you don't break any.**_

**Mae West**

**Brew Pub:**

Nate is meeting with Harrison David. The team needs to recover data from a server that contains

technology schematics for nuclear devices that have military applications from a research facility that

appears to have a connection to a Russian mobster.

After Harrison David leaves the pub, Eliot joins Nate and Sophie at the table.

"So?" Eliot sits in the chair across from Nate. "Russians." Sophie speaks while Nate is lost in his

thoughts. "That is not good news." Nate talks with Eliot and they decide that they could use some

additional muscle and expertise on this mission. Before Eliot can make a suggestion or even form a

thought, Aria walks into the brew pub quite unexpectedly. She sees Eliot and Nate sitting at a table.

She smiles and waves. "How the hell does she do that?" Eliot's words escape his head via his mouth.

Nate gives him an odd look. Sophie smiles at Eliot's comment. Aria pulls out a chair and joins them.

"Hey, when did you get back from DC?" Sophie is the first to greet her. "A couple of days ago."

She settles into the chair. Eliot gives her a smile. "A, what are you doing for the next few days?" Aria

gives him a sly look out of the corner of her eye. "What did you have in mind?" Eliot's grin gets a

wicked edge. "How about dusting off Butch and Sundance?" Nate and Sophie are curious as to what

that means. "Russians?" Aria gives him a grin. "Time to saddle up, Sundance." Eliot taps her on the

shoulder as he gets up from his chair.

**On the Job:**

Parker, Haridson and are pinned down in the warehouse.

"Eliot… we're stuck." Parker calls back over the comm. Hardison and Parker are trapped in an interior

room of the warehouse. Two groups of Russsian hitters are headed towards them from opposite

directions and they are heavily armed.

"What do you mean stuck?" Eliot is multi-tasking between fighting and talking.

"Stuck means stuck." Parker is watching the men approach with great apprehension.

"I got it Eliot." Aria knocks out the hitter in her way and takes off down the hallway. "Hey A, be careful."

Aria looks over her shoulder. "Ain't my first rodeo, Sweets."

Aria rounds the corner to where Parker and Hardison are located. Aria quickly surveys the situation.

"Parker… where is the drive?" Parker glances back. "In my pocket, why?" Parker answers surprised at

the sharp edge in Aria's tone."Parker, Hardison… get out of here… I will get the data." Aria continues to

survey the situation ahead and does not like it one bit. "Aria… wait… stop…" Hardison is insistent.

"A, what the hell is happening?" Eliot is still dealing with an influx of guards who have appeared out of

nowhere. "A… I'm not leaving." Parker invades Aria's zone of comfort. She is getting used to Parker's

up close and personal approach.

"What is going on…. where are all of you?" Nate speaks over the comm to the entire team.

"I need something, a weapon." Aria's eyes are darting around the area. "Here…" Hardison hands her a

knife, a pocket knife. "Seriously, you are handing me a knife for a gunfight." Aria looks at him in mock

disbelief. "Well…" Hardison looks down at the swiss army knife and decides it may not qualify as a

weapon. "Damn it, Hardison. There is form follows function. Give me something else." Aria is starting

to sound a lot like Eliot. Hardison looks around again and hands her a whip. "Really? Do I look like

Indiana Jones? Ah… hell… fine." Aria takes the whip out of Hardison's hand along with the swiss

army knife. "A… what is going on?" Eliot has a momentary break from beating up bad guys and starts to

make his way towards the others.

"Right now the Calvary needs a horse and I will apparently have to whip one up." Aria answers over the

comm. "Damn it A… Parker what is she doing?" Eliot doesn't follow what Aria is saying so it's time for

translation. "Getting a horse." Parker laughs knowing this will annoy Eliot.

As Eliot is trying to find them, Aria takes down two guards for their weapons.

"Wow you did that just like Eliot." Parker watches Aria work. "We went to the same class." Aria starts

to take the guns. "Get all of the clips." They now have four guns. Aria takes two and gives Parker two.

"Hardison what are they doing?" Nate does not like how this is progressing.

"Forget a horse; baby girl brought the whole damn corral." Hardison is surprised at the number of

weapons Aria secured in five minutes. Aria turns towards Parker.

"I know the whole don't give Parker a gun speech but Parker can you shoot?" Aria is swapping weapons

with Parker has she hot loads all of them.

"You are giving Parker a gun? Are you nuts? I know Eliot told you about the fork." Hardison is eyeing

what Aria is doing very closely. "Don't judge. I don't exactly have a holster on me." Aria is almost done.

She sits for a second and puts her hands on her face. She takes a deep breath. "Ready?"

Both Parker and Hardison nod. "When we go… Hardison you boogie to Eliot." Hardison recognizes

Aria's getting down to business tone. "Eliot …time to go to work… I got a kill box to unwrap… Hardison

is coming at you. See you on the other side." She looks at Parker. Parker is apprehensive and excited

all at once.

"Follow my lead…stay on my six… now listen… don't fire unless I tell you to… argue with me and I'll

shoot you myself. When we get close… Get in, grab and Houdini it out of here… got it."

"Got it…" Parker then asks the burning question. "What's a six?" Aria points to her tush. "Got it."

"Hardison… go get Eliot and the van. Shortly, there will be no need for secrecy."

Aria readies both guns in her hands and fixes how Parker is holding the guns in hers. The last thing she

needs is for Parker to shoot her in the six. She would never hear the end of that from Eliot.

"Get behind me and stay behind me. I want you as close to me as my shadow." Aria is very authoritative

and direct. Aria darts to her feet and up and starts firing at the guards leading Parker to where the card

is. The gunfire sends the guards scrambling for cover. Aria quickly empties both magazines.

"Ready… set… switch." She directs Parker to switch up the guns. Parker switches guns and loads new

clips in the two she just took from Aria. "Put them on my back… and get that data and get out

of here." Aria gets ready to suppress the guards again. Aria waits until Parker is in the server room.

She is behind a desk taking fire. "A… got it …" Parker rushes out of the server room in seconds.

"Parker… Don't wait… I am going out the door to give you time. Ready… move." Aria moves towards

the guards to push them away from Parker as she exits. Aria walks into the kill box firing … she empties

the mags on the first two guns and pulls the second two and keeps firing. She takes a quick cover and

loads the last two mags. Most of the guards have fled for cover. As she is running down the hall, Aria is looking for an alternative exit.

Outside:

Sophie and Nate are in Nate's car waiting and watching. "Something's wrong. Hardison lost contact

with Parker and Aria." Sophie reacts to what she is hearing. Hardison appears at the back of the van.

"I have got to get over there." Hardison tells them over the comms.

He heads for the driver's seat. He pulls the van up to the warehouse.

Eliot still on the inside of the building heading towards Aria. Parker rounds the corner of the van and

comes into Hardison's view.

"Where are Eliot and Aria?" Hardison demands of Parker. "She is on her way out. She is coming out the front." Parker is confident that Aria is right behind her.

Inside:

Aria rounds a corner to find 6 more guards. "I swear you guys are multiplying like freaking gremlins."

"Aria where are you." Eliot demands over the comm. "I'm navigating Eliot… oh… this is awesome just

freaking awesome…damn." Aria is obviously pissed about something. "I'm coming in behind you." Eliot

tells Aria over the comm. He then realizes Aria's comm must be dead. Hardison confirms it when he

pulls the location up on his phone. "Damn it A…" Eliot enters the room that Aria is in. They both see a

ridiculously large bomb. "Think there is enough dynamite there Butch?" Aria says with a smirk.

"Time to ride off into the sunset." Eliot pulls her by the arm. They take off in another direction.

"Eliot… what is going on?" Nate is practically yelling into the comm. Suddenly, there are men running

everywhere and an explosion. Hardison drives towards the building looking for Eliot and Aria. Parker

spots them both running in the general direction of the van followed by at least 15 men. As they are

running Eliot turns towards Aria. "So how many are following us?" Aria looks at him as they run… "I'd

say all of them." Parker flips the door open as Eliot and Aria jump in. "Well that wasn't our best exit."

Aria smiles at Eliot. "Wasn't our worst either." Once the door is shut, Hardison high tails it out away

from the building.


	5. Few are those

_**Few are those who see with their own eyes and feel with their own hearts.**_

Albert Einstein

**At the brew pub:**

Aria walks into the brew pub behind Eliot, Parker and Hardison. Both Aria and Eliot are bloodied

and dirty. "That was awesome." Parker had a ball on this mission. "You didn't let her fire a gun, did

you… Damn it A… we talked about that?" Eliot scolds Aria.

"No Eliot… I didn't. By the way, very nice Parker." Aria gives Parker a smile.

Eliot walks behind the bar and grabs a Red Bull for Aria and a beer for himself. Nate walks in the room

with Sophie, the light reveals exactly how disheveled Aria and Eliot appear. He eyes them up as he

walks up to the bar. Aria reaches into her other pocket and tosses a rabbit's foot onto the bar in front of

Parker. "Thought you would want it back." Aria winks at Parker since she slid into Aria's pocket at some

point in the adventure. Parker smiles as she shuffles it with her fingers. "That was awesome." Parker is

still smiling. Sophie sits next to Nate. "You two look like hell… Darlings" Aria looks up again and speaks

in unison with Eliot. "You should see the other guys." They clink the can and bottle.

Aria reaches down and puts some vodka on a bar cloth and dabs at her lip. She also puts a

cup of ice in a bar towel for Eliot. Everyone is watching Eliot's and Aria's interaction. They are a curious

pair when they are together. Eliot reaches down and takes a sip from his bottle. He leans against the

bar next to Aria. Sophie is directly in front of them. Aria finishes the first Red Bull and gets a second

one. Eliot takes it out of her hand and puts it back on the bar. "Whoa there, I think you had enough."

"Seriously… It is almost bedtime. I need something to make me sleep." Sophie looks up confused.

"Sniper's version of Chamomile Tea, she practically main lines caffeine."

Aria is now standing straight up and Eliot gets a good look at her clothes. He reaches out and tugs on

her shirt. He can see her two sigs at her waist. "How much of this is you?" Eliot has a hold of her shirt.

Aria pulls away so that Eliot has to release her shirt tail. She picks up the can and walks towards a table.

She pulls the guns from her waist. Eliot immediately moves towards her. "Give me the guns A." Eliot's

tone is stern out of habit. "Eliot… sweetie… again it's not exactly my first rodeo.

I know you hate guns… but hello… sniper… guns are kind of my thing. These are nice Sigs." She looks

at Eliot as she removes the magazines and sets the Sigs on the table. Parker smiles at Sophie because

Aria sounds just like Eliot. "She is totally a fun sized Eliot."

Sophie gives her an odd look. "Like a bite sized Snickers. All the good stuff just in a smaller package."

Parker rolls her eyes at Sophie. "It is all here. All of the designs and schematics."

"Oh… wait…" Aria pulls out a bloody piece of paper and hands it to Hardison.

"Crayon?" Hardison looks at the scribbles on the paper. "Lipstick and persuasion." Aria smiles as she

answers. Hardison looks at her like she is nuts. "No, I'm not crazy… the government had me tested."

Aria goes back to the bar next to Eliot. He pokes her side. "Ow… Damn it Eliot." His hand has some

blood on it. He grabs her hand. "Where…?"

He lunges for her again. "Damn it A… where?" He pulls on her shirt. Aria is surprised and a bit

offended. "She's hit? As in shot?" Nate jumps in reacting to Eliot.

"No… she is not shot… she is standing right here and is not deaf." Aria again pulls her shirt out of Eliot's

hands. Eliot reaches again. "Eliot…. Don't." She smacks his hands. He keeps pulling on her clothes. He

feels that her side is wet. He pulls up her shirt. "Eliot…You have serious issues with rejection don't

you… I am not one of your poke pals, Darling." She smacks him. He pins her to the bar. "Eliot… kinky…

brings back fond memories of Paris… but I'm serious quit it."

He pulls up her shirt… there several are small cuts on her side. He also notices the telltale scars and

what appear to be tattoos. "Damn…" He gives Aria a look that she knows all too well and she is not

going to talk about Afghanistan right now. Aria pulls her shirt back down.

"I kind of had to break the window on the way out… remember?" Aria smacks his hand again for good

measure. "You were blown through it." Eliot corrects her. "Well, technically that is breaking it on the

way out." Hardison adds to the conversation. "Hardison, stay out of it." Eliot is being a little over

protective at the moment. "It's just a scratch. Now knock it off El. I have had worse from a good

date… Mr. Grey." Sophie laughs at the joke and adds her own commentary. "A little fifty shades of Eliot

Spencer?" The evening winds down and the couples excuse themselves leaving Eliot and Aria alone in

the brew pub.

"You tired?" Eliot asks of Aria as she grabs her coat. She gives him a quizzical look as she slips on a

jacket. "Not really, Butch, what's on your mind?" Eliot is slipping on his leather jacket. "Quinn in

town?" He gives Aria a sly look. "In DC… why… want to come over?" A wave of seriousness

crosses Eliot's face which Aria immediately picks up on. "Yeah...can I?" "Sure thing… let's go."

The two leave the pub in their cars and head to Aria's place.

After they arrive, Aria heads into her bedroom as Eliot makes himself comfortable on the couch. Aria

returns dressed in flannel PJ bottoms and a long sleeve tee shirt. She sits next to him on the couch and

leans her head back. Eliot matches her posture on the couch. "I need one of our nights." Aria smiles

and tosses him the remote as she gets up to head to the kitchen. Eliot flips on the tv and finds a suitable

movie. Aria returns a bit later with a bottle of wine and popcorn. She grabs a blanket and pops onto the

couch near Eliot. "I swear you are Linus." Aria sticks out her tongue at Eliot.

They watch part of "Casablanca" before the conversations start.

"So spill it Spencer, what is weighing heavy on your mind." Both of them are stretched out across Aria's

sectional. Aria props herself up on her elbows to look Eliot in the eyes. "Do you ever wish it could have

been different?" Aria eyes Eliot closely. She knows the general jist of this conversation but is curious

has to why Eliot is bringing it up now. "Sometimes El…but with the choices we have made…normal life

isn't always an option… honestly… there is no such thing as normal life… there is just life." She adjusts

her position on the couch to stare at the ceiling.

"So what has those gears turning?" She pauses. "I mean other than you stopping at your Dad's." Eliot

is shocked that Aria knows that detail. He didn't tell anyone where he was going. After all after this

time, maybe he shouldn't be so shocked. Eliot sits up on the couch. "A… I feel lost." Aria recognizes a

familiar tone in Eliot's words. She sits up and reaches out her arms. Eliot wraps himself in Aria's

embrace. Eliot just sits still with his head on her shoulder. Aria has always been his point of refuge.

Aria knows that in a team of five with two couples involved. Eliot's Achilles is exposed. The life they

lead. The risks they take…. You can't let anyone in…. let anyone get too close for their own safety. The

hardest thing is saving you from yourself. It is easy to get lost in the abyss of loneliness. Eliot has been

alone for a while now and it is taking its toll. She feels the same way around Vance's and Mack's

families. She loves them all. She loves their kids as if they were her own.

Vance, Eliot, Shelley and Mack are her sweet little dysfunctional family. The brothers from other

mothers who mean the world to her. In a lot of ways she knows that Quinn has cracked her heart wide

open and it scares the hell out of her. The things that were once so easy to ignore are at the forefront of

her awareness. She understands how Eliot feels. She understands it all too well.

While she hugs him, she can feel Eliot's hand on her back. He touches the scars. She pushes him away.

"Let me see." Eliot does not remove his hand. "No, Eliot. I have told all of you. I am okay. So please

don't ask." Eliot remains steadfast. "A… please… trust me… just let me see." Aria looks at him and then

towards the ceiling. "You are not going to let this go are you?"

"I can't and you know that." Aria is annoyed but also knows that this will not end until she gives into

Eliot. She lies down on her stomach. "Fine… go ahead." Aria props her arms around her head as Eliot

straddles her back. He raises her shirt to look at her back. He is shocked at what he sees.

From everything that Mack had told him. From everything Vance had told him… and Shelley too… what

happened to her in A-stan. When Moriarty set her up…. What the SEALs saw when they pulled

her out. The cuts… the scars… are not there…. They have been replaced…. replaced with a flock of the

most beautiful butterflies that Eliot has ever seen. Dozens of tattoos grace her back. Eliot touches some

of them. He can feel the scar beneath the ink. Then he remembers something Aria had always said.

"Just when Ms. Caterpillar thought her life was over… she became a butterfly." He whispers it aloud to

himself. Eliot realizes that despite being a little pissed at him, Aria has drifted off to sleep from his

touch. He rubs her back for a few moments longer before sliding her shirt back down. He watches her

as he contemplates what Aria has done. She took one of the darkest moments of her life and changed

it. She changed what it means to her. It was her way to cope.


	6. Maybe

**_Maybe I'm a dreamer_**

**_Maybe I'm misunderstood_**

**_Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should_**

**_Maybe I'm crazy_**

**_Maybe I'm the only one_**

**_Maybe I'm just out of touch_**

**_Maybe I've just had enough_**

**_Sick Puppies_**

Eliot lies down next to Aria, wrapping his body around hers. Aria automatically responds to Eliot's

movements. Eliot takes in her warmth, the smell of her hair and her skin. He thinks back to Sophie's

words and advice. He is still trying to figure this out. Aria has been a part of his life for so long.

He remembers back to when they met. How they fought. How he didn't believe… couldn't believe that

a woman could be an asset in combat… A sniper… This little thing… really, then damn, how Aria proved

him wrong. She proved him wrong over and over and over again. She never backed down from him.

She was just as stubborn and matched him toe to toe.

When he finally accepted her as part of the team, he took the time to get to know her. Next to

Hardison, she was the most brilliant person that he had ever met. She was funny, warm and loyal. The

five of them pulled off some amazing things. She turned out to be the one who had his back at the

darkest moments of his life.

That day…. That horrible day… when he deserved to face the wrath of Hades for what he had done, Aria

was there for him. He never figured out how she knew… how she knew to be there. She never judged

him for what he had done… she should have… she should have walked…. She should have run away

from him but she didn't. She stayed. She listened. She pulled him from the wreckage of what his life

had become.

She earned his respect, his friendship and… well… his love.

He thinks back to Paris, to that moment of spontaneous combustion. What would have happened if

that went… well… differently. Eliot is confused. What is it about seeing Aria, again… what is it about

having her back in his life is stirring this up? Is he in love with her? Is it that she is just such a part of his

life and he is just lonely? Then there is Quinn. Eliot knows Aria has feelings for Quinn but is she in love

with him? That kiss at her father's house. He felt it. You can't lie in a kiss. Could he win her back?

Could she still love him?


	7. We will always have Paris

Eliot cannot help himself. Aria this close to him… How she fits so naturally… with his body… and even in

his life… He leans down and kisses her neck. Aria stirs moving even closer to Eliot. He wants her… He

needs her. He runs his hands down her body. He feels the warmth of her body through her clothes.

He forgot how much heat radiates from her while she is sleeping. Paris is running through his mind.

That night in the hotel room when years of chemistry exploded like an atomic bomb between them…

their first kiss that triggered the reaction… They tore each other apart… lust and love colliding in a way

he had never experienced before or since…

Under his touch, Aria rolls over and faces Eliot still lost in her dreams. Eliot touches her face and kisses

her lips. Aria responds to every touch, drowsily awakening to Eliot's kiss. She wraps herself around him.

The moment between them rapidly escalates. The sparks between them are lighting the fuse again.

Eliot's hands are running over her skin where ever he can touch her. Her arms are wrapped around him.

Her hands run through his hair and touch his neck in the way that drives his lust. He knows this is not the

time… it is not the time for this… not yet… He wants her to be his… truly his and right now… he knows

her heart will be torn between him and Quinn. There is too much at risk… too much to lose if this goes

wrong. He grabs her tight. He continues to kiss her… slowing his kisses. He gently pulls away from her.

He holds her. She cannot struggle; he is holding her too tight. He rests his head against hers. Aria is

aware of why Eliot stopped. She also knows that this… this right now would be a mistake…. And the last

thing she wants is a mistake between them. She loves Eliot too much to ever want to regret him. She

cares too much for Quinn to hurt him that way. They look into each other's eyes. They know each other

so well… there is no need for words. They just lay there allow for the moment to pass… for now.


	8. Waiting for the End

Mack is awakened by his cell phone ringing. He drowsily answers the phone to receive shocking news.

He kisses his wife and grabs his clothes. Hearing Sterling's voice threw him. Sterling's voice in relation

to Aria is never a good sign. He thinks to himself… "Be ok A… just be ok."

Mack arrives at the office. He is met by Sterling and a number of other people. He follows them into a

room. As he crosses the threshold , Aria comes into view through the glass, she is covered with dried

blood. She looks a mess. Mack has never seen Aria act this way. It's like she is catatonic. Sterling is

standing behind him. "Had to sedate her, actually tried to knock her out but it did not go according to

plan… gave her enough to knock out 3-200lb men… and all it did was take the edge off." Sterling taps

him on the shoulder. "They were ambushed… it was a hit." A wave of concern passes over Mack's face.

"They… who was she with… she wasn't with the team…" Sterling pulls on Mack's arm and gives him a

knowing look when he turns around. "Quinn?" Sterling nods. Sterling as always been fond of Aria, he

does not like to see her this way either. "What happened?" Sterling goes into the details that he knows.

He hands Mack a cup of coffee and tells him the story of what happened outside of London. The hit was

not on Aria… it was on Quinn. The wet team could not have anticipated Aria's presence and they paid

with their lives. Quinn never stood a chance. Sterling ends by telling Mack what he already knows. Aria

is taking this hard. "The cuffs are a measure of protection… when you have drugged an assassin of the

skill level of Aria… you can't afford to take any chances." Mack understands what he is saying. "You

want to see her?" Mack nods. They open the door to the room for him. Mack quietly enters stopping

to watch Aria for a moment. She is sitting on the floor in the room with her knees pulled up to her chest

and her head resting on them with her hands linked by multiple sets of handcuffs. He pulls out the key

that Sterling gave him. He kneels in front of her and gently raises her hands so that he can undo the

cuffs. Aria's eyes follow him but they are not completely focused. Aria does not move once the cuffs

are removed. She remains as she is. Mack sits next to her on the floor. He physically moves her so that

he can wrap his arms around her. Aria responds to his touch by burying her face into his shoulder. She

is quiet and still. "I got you baby girl… I got you."

Vance gets the call from Mack, as does Shelley, no one has been able to locate Eliot to tell him what

happened. After a shower, Mack decides to take Aria home to her house in Pennsylvania. It is the

house that Aria uses as a safe house. Plus, even Aria can get into limited trouble among the Amish.

Shelly and Vance meet him there.

All of them have used this house at one point or another. Aria is unconscious in the front seat… either

she fell asleep or finally succumbed to all of the drugs that Sterling and company had pumped into her.

Mack picks her up from the car and carries her inside. Shelley clears the way for him to the bedroom

where Mack lays her down on the bed. Shelley lights a lantern in the room and takes up a position in

the rocking chair near the bed. He is going to stay with her for a while since they don't know what the

drugs are doing to her. Vance and Mack sit down over a beer to talk about what went down. Vance had

received some additional details once Mack had told him what was going on.

Aria begins to mumble and becomes restless, Shelley lies down on the bed with her. None of them had

ever seen Aria this way. She was the one usually bailing them out. It is now time to return the favor.

Shelley pulls her in close and wraps himself around her like a lover which has the desired effect of

calming her down. At this point, Shelley figures out that it must be the drugs. Though calm, Aria is

mumbling incoherently. Shelley strokes her hair as he tries to make sense of what Aria is saying. He

realizes that she is hallucinating. She is reliving something over and over again. He listens closely trying

to put the thoughts together. He has heard the last moments of Quinn's life played out from Aria's

eyes but how is Eliot tied to this? They have got to find Eliot.


	9. Tell Me No Secrets, Hear No Lies

The longer that Shelley listens to Aria, the more concerned he gets. He gently releases her and gets up

to tell Vance and Mack about this. "Hey… what the hell did they drug her with?" Both look at Mack. He

doesn't actually know. "Well, you have got to come in here … She has been hallucinating for hours."

Aria has grown more restless since Shelley left her which quickly draws their attention. Shelley lies back

down. Aria's eyes are wide open but it is obvious that she is not quite conscious. Her voice calms as

Shelley wraps his body around her again. She keeps repeating the same incoherent sentences. She has

some awareness because she calms in their presence. Whether conscious or unconscious, she knows

when she is safe. As they listen to the words… the pattern becomes clear… as do the participants. "Are

you thinking what I am thinking?" Vance looks at Mack. "She is trying to figure it out… this was not

what Sterling said it was."

"Eliot was part of this. This wasn't a hit. They want her or need her to believe it was a hit and that

Quinn is dead. What the hell is going on?" Mack leans down at the side of the bed. He does not like

how long she has been under and is pissed that he didn't ask what it was. He touches her face. Her

gaze doesn't change but she reacts to his touch. Her skin is on fire. "Shell… I got her… why don't you

stretch your legs for a bit. He knows they have to wait this out but he has no clue what the hell is going

to happen when Aria comes out of this. A scorned assassin is never a good thing… why would Eliot

and Quinn do this to her. He is hoping to all that is holy in this world that they had a good reason to

betray her like this. Mack sits on the floor next to the bed touching Aria's face as he talks to her.

Vance knows that he has to make contact with Eliot. When Aria comes out of this drug induced

whatever, she is going to be on a mission and none of them will be able to stop her. He hopes to hell

that the two of them thought this through.

Eliot listens to message after message from Vance. He hates what they have done. He is worried that

he didn't mix it right. She should have only been under for 24 hours. It has been days since he drugged

her. Was he a fool to finally trust Sterling? Did Sterling drug her again? WTF… Why didn't Quinn

tell her who he was… why did he have to drag him into this. She has known Quinn her whole life. Quinn

knew exactly who she was… knew her as Vivian… Knew her as Aria… yet he kept this from her. If this

goes wrong… they are both going to lose her. She had forgiven them both so many times. He cannot

imagine that they could be forgiven for something like this.


	10. Blackout

The morning finds Vance, Mack and Shelley's sleeping forms scattered about the rooms. Aria is awake

with the sun. She walks outside to pump some water for coffee. She pauses a moment and throws

some water on her face. The bracing cold feels good against her skin. It focuses her wandering mind.

She pulls out her spare phone and checks the countless messages that have accumulated before

returning to the house. She takes a moment and surveys the land. The land is now fallow after the

harvest. The cornstalks are neatly arranged in teepees across the acres of land. Her neighbors have

taken such care with her farm. To keep the cover of her home, she offered her land to be farmed and

harvested by the local Amish families. When she is in town she always finds gifts on her doorstep, this

morning was no exception. She had already found the basket of breads from the family across the way.

They must have seen the lights the night before.

She returns to the house taking the basket inside with her. She shuffles around the kitchen making

coffee and warming the pie in the oven. She walks out to the porch to gather more firewood for her

oven. When she returns, she finds Shelley stumbling into the kitchen roused by the smell of Aria's

coffee. From the time they were in the field, Aria was the only one of them who could actually make

good coffee. He smiles and kisses Aria on the cheek as he reaches above her for a cup. Aria's phone

begins to buzz. Taking notice, Aria picks up the phone and walks out on to the porch. Shelley is

confused since he did know she actually had a phone on her but spend enough time with Aria and you

learn to expect the unexpected.

Shelley pours some coffee and watches Aria through the window. She paces back and forth on the

porch staring out at the land. Shelley can only hear the mumbled conversations in a language other

than English but he cannot make out exactly what it is from this distance. Vance soon joins Shelley in

the kitchen. The smell of Aria's coffee is like a beacon to her boys. "What's the Princess up too?"

Vance takes notice of Aria as he pours a cup. "Not sure… but its business… definitely business." Shelley

takes a peek in the oven to check out the status of breakfast. Vance settles into a chair. "She okay?"

Shelley turns towards Vance. "Yeah… I think she is no worse for the wear. Wonder what the hell they

drugged her with." Mack finally joins the others in the kitchen rubbing his face as he also takes notice of

Aria on the porch as he pours his coffee. He takes a peek in the oven before grabbing a seat next to

Vance. "She okay?" Shelley answers again. "No worse for the wear." Mack shakes his head. He

should have expected nothing less.

Aria returns to the kitchen to the smiling faces of her boys. Okay her boys minus one or two. She grabs

a cup of coffee and retrieves the pie and bread from the oven. Mack stands up and kisses Aria on the

cheek and ruffles her hair as he gets the plates down from the shelf. Shelley grabs the silverware as

they sit down to breakfast. Mack had forgotten how much he loves this place. He hasn't been there

since Aria made him take the family here. Aria can feel how closely Mack is watching her. She knows

that she must have worried him although she is not entirely sure what the hell happened. She has been

mulling everything over her head over and over again. There are gaps… and blank spots… damn you

Eliot.

Vance starts serving up the goods as Aria passes the plates among them. It has been a long time since

they sat down like this… without a mission… without the anticipation of another mission or that is at

least the premise that Vance is operating off of at the moment. The elephant in the room can wait at

least for now. No one has their gumption up enough to ask her… to ask her what happened with Quinn

and Eliot. If anyone is going to ask her… it is going to have to be Mack. Though Aria is close to all of

them, her relationship with Mack is different. They have been through so much. The moment that

almost took their lives… bonded them forever in a way that everyone knows… and no one truly

understands. Vance and Shelley remember all too well that Mack was willing to end Aria's life rather

than have her face the fate that would have awaited her at the hands of that enemy. Aria was a

sniper…. They would have tortured her… or worse.

Over breakfast, the conversation is light and normal. They catch up on kids and wives… the normal

conversation of friends. Vance and Mack have families… Shelley has the flavor of the month, week and

sometimes… day. Both Vance and Mack live vicariously through Shelley's escapades. Aria… just finds

them amusing. All of them notice that Aria is quiet and contemplative.

After breakfast, Aria takes another call and walks outside. Mack watches her through the window for a

moment and uses the need for more water as an excuse to eavesdrop on Aria's conversation. Aria shuts

her phone and heads to the barn.

Aria disappears from view and heads into the barn. She pulls a set of keys from her pocket and pulls up

a hidden trap door. She unlocks the second hatch and climbs down. Mack decides that he wants to see

what Aria is up to.

Mack finds… a car in the barn… He lifts the tarp to find yet another classic muscle car. "Where the

hell does she get all of these?" He drops down into the trap door landing behind Aria. To his

amazement, she has an arsenal beneath the barn. The room is lit by a lantern sitting on the table. The

walls are lined with well-maintained weapons. He is stunned at how Aria always seems to have a plan B.

It never fails. He watches her for a moment as she gathers a couple of items. "So you going to talk to

me?" He gently pokes her in the side. Aria glances at him for a moment. She leans over and kisses him

on the cheek. "Thank you." As she moves away, Mack grabs her arm. "A… I will always have your

back… but what the hell happened?" Aria turns and leans against the table. "I know but I don't know…"

She rubs her head for a moment. "I can tell you everything that happened… but it's…" She pauses for a

moment. Mack knows something is troubling her. "I cannot tell you what order the events happened

in…" Mack looks at her quizzically for a moment. "I know… it doesn't make sense…and I want to know

how the hell Eliot figures into this…. If he ever tries to drug me again…bad guys will be the least of his

worries… I'll kill him myself… that shit is nasty. I have a headache that feels like a damn brain tumor."

Mack looks at the weapons that Aria has placed on the table. It has just dawned on him that Aria is in

tactical pants. He had not noticed them in the house. "So what is all of this for?" He motions towards

the table. Aria looks down for a moment before answering him. "Apparently, I am Gargamel's cat…

time to use another of the nine lives… welcome to the resurrection of Azrael." She picks up a few of the

items and heads towards the ladder. Mack follows behind. Once they are back in the barn, he can hear

the unmistakable whomp of chopper blades. He again grabs her by the arm… "Mack… I have to go… I

will be in touch." He is a bit stunned as he sees the chopper land in the field. Aria turns back towards

him for a moment. She reaches into her pocket and tosses a set of keys at him. As he catches them, a

smile radiates across his face. "Happy Birthday Connie." Aria winks at him and heads towards the

waiting chopper. Mack walks out from the barn to see Shelley and Vance on the back porch. Aria taps

her forehead at Vance and Shelley with a wink as she gets into the chopper.

Mack turns around and walks back into the barn. He pulls the tarp back to reveal a fully restored 1972 Gran

Torino. As he stands awestruck, Vance and Shelley walk into the barn. "She has a way with birthdays

doesn't she… pisses the wife off…" Vance slaps him on the back. Mack looks at Vance with a knowing

look. "'65 Stingray." Both look over at Shelley. He looks down and smiles.

"1930 Indian." He is almost blushing. He loves that damn bike. "She always had more money than

brains to be spending her money on us." Vance slaps the two of them on the back. Mack makes his

way towards the car to check it out a Vance ask the obvious question. "So where the hell was the

princess going?"


	11. Keep the Back Channels Open

The boys head back to DC and back to work. Mack is surprised that no one seems to know what

assignment Aria was pulled onto but then again Aria is high enough that they use her for everything

lately. Vance has some meetings on the hill and Shelley is due up for some op work. Basically, it is

business as usual.

Though he didn't actively share his concerns, Shelley puts out some feelers to find out where Eliot is at.

He figured the best place to start was with Hardison. If anyone would be able to track down Mr.

Spencer… it would be Hardison.

Dark bar in Belgravia:

Shelley walks into the dimly lit smoke filled bar. As he circles towards the backroom, he sees Eliot. From

his expression, Eliot is expecting him. They greet each other as old friends do. It has been a while since

he has seen Vance, Shelley, Mack or even Nate and the others. He feels so disconnected from his own

life. He knows the question that he has to ask. They order pints and make small talk for a short while.

Before Eliot can ask… Shelley breaches the subject of Aria in his usual tactful way. "You really fucked

her up and over you know that right?" Eliot absorbs his words and his tone. Eliot looks into his beer for

guidance. He knows Shelley is protective of Aria. They would each die for each other. Each and every

one of them would stand in the line of fire for each other… no question. He also knows that he crossed

a line with what he did to her. "Is she ok?" Shelley checks Eliot's expression. Eliot is worried about her.

"She was fucked up and hallucinating for three days, El. What the hell did you give her?" Now Eliot is

worried. She was supposed to be out for a day… if that. "And you trusted Sterling to take care of her?"

Eliot knew better… but he never thought Sterling would harm her. She has a history with Sterling.

Sterling owed her so much. Maybe… maybe he dosed her too much. Did she have a bad reaction? Did

Sterling dose her again? Did they mix something that shouldn't have been mixed? Sterling

promised. Sterling knew what he used. "Is she okay?" Shelley knows that Eliot is operating out of

regret. "Yes, she is okay. We were with her." Eliot looks up. "We?"

"El, Sterling called Mack, Mack called me and Vance. He was worried. She was bad… She was in really

bad shape." Eliot takes a few sips from his beer. "I had to Shel. You don't understand. She couldn't be

part of it. It was the only way for me to protect her." Shelley knows that Eliot is being truthful and

genuine. He just doesn't know what about. "El… what is going on with Quinn?" Eliot does not readily

respond. How does he tell Shelley that someone so close to her… betrayed her…. betrayed her in a

way that will cut her to her core. He has seen Aria deal with impossible situations. She brought down

her own father because it was for the greater good. They don't call it the Wrath of Aria for nothing but

this is different. He does not understand why Quinn had to pull him into this situation. He didn't have a

choice. Quinn trapped him. He knew that leveraging Aria was the one way to get to Eliot involved. He

knows how Eliot feels about her. "Where is she now?" Shelley knows Eliot is avoiding the question. "I

don't rightly know. The agency picked her up and we haven't seen her since. She is on the job."

Eliot gets a faraway look that Shelly is all too familiar with. "You hurt her El… and I'll kick your ass." Eliot

turns towards him with the big brother look that has always been their relationship. "You'll try young

man… you will try… remember that I taught you everything that you know." Shelley laughs. "And A

taught me more…" He winks at Eliot.

Back in DC:

Vance can feel the eyes upon him. He knows she is there. He does not bother to turn. He passes the

marble staircase that Aria always seems to pop out of thin air on. "So where have you been Princess?"

Aria appears on the staircase and joins him. From her appearance, Vance knows she was out the

country and she just got back. She is a bit dusty with a scarf around her neck and the usual peripherals

right down to her old brown jump boots. Baby girl was in Africa. "Here and there." Vance stops and

turns towards her. "Want a drink?" Aria smiles and catches up to him. "Whoa… Maybe after you

shower?" He slaps Aria on the back. "You're a funny guy there Michael… that's why I'm gonna kill you

last. Take me to the bar or lose me forever." Vance puts his arm around her shoulders. They need to

talk and it looks like A is ready. "Show me the way home, Honey."


	12. What you Wanted

Vance and Aria set up at their favorite bar… a six pack on the mall. They take their perch on the steps to

the Lincoln Memorial. This where they think, this is where they plan. Vance hands Aria a bottle. He

taps it against hers. "May we get what we want." Aria taps hers against his. "May we get what we

need." (In unison) "But never what we deserve." Vance laughs for how many times they have said that

in combination. The five of them have put almost two decades to stern together. "So out of Africa

there Simba?" Aria laughs at the telltale look from Vance. "What gave me away Mufasa?" Vance takes

a sip then points to her boots with his bottle. Those damn jump boots have been Aria's good luck charm

for years… especially after A-stan.

Aria hears the footsteps behind her and instantly reacts by drawing down. Vance grabs her hand.

"Whoa there Holliday… it's Mack." Vance hands him a bottle as he takes up a position on the other side

of her. She loves the feeling of Mack and Vance this close. It is one place that she always felt safe. It

also makes her feel like a member of the lollipop guild. OOOOEEEEOOOO follow the yellow brick road…

follow the yellow brick road.

"So what is on your mind baby girl?" Aria looks off into the distance. Vance knows this look. Aria is

troubled by what happened. He hasn't seen this look about her since A-stan. None of them know what

happened to her. They heard rumors. They saw her file but she has never talked about. It is etched on

her skin… it is part of her… It is her demon. The last thing Aria needed was another demon. Vance

laughs at his thoughts. Between Eliot and Aria… they are freaking demonic overlords… bring on the

minions.

Belgravia:

Shelley and Eliot are several pints in at this point in the evening. "How deep does this go?" Eliot looks

at him with a great deal of concern. "I don't know, Shel. I don't know. I didn't think Quinn had it in him

to sell her out." Shelley is still unsure of what Eliot is talking about. He seems to think Shelley knows

more than he actually does. All he knows is what he learned from Aria's ramblings when she was

hallucinating but he has been at this long enough to know that he needs to play along. He doesn't like

the sounds of this especially since he doesn't have a clue where Aria is. "You hungry?" Now that Shelley

thinks about it. He is starving. They pay their tab and head out. What is confusing Shelley is that he

cannot tell if Quinn is actually dead or alive. For as fucked up their lives are… this is totally fubar but he

still has a few days. It is time to hang with Eliot and see what there is to see. The one guarantee is that

this will be interesting… Eliot has a way of making life interesting especially in his Damian days.

Earlier that day:

Wendy has just returned home from dropping the kids off at school. As she settles into post drop off

morning routine the doorbell rings. Being the longtime wife of a CIA agent, she cautiously checks before

answering the door. She is shocked to see Aria on the other side. She opens the door with smile. Aria is

like a sister to her. Aria has been a part of her life since her first date with Mack. She is fairly convinced

that Aria and Mack came as a set.

Aria follows her into the kitchen and she puts the kettle on. Aria seems distracted. Well, she seems

more distracted than usual. They make small talk about this and that… kids and chaos. After about an

hour, Aria gets to the reason for her visit. She reaches into her ever present backpack and pulls out a

large envelope. Wendy doesn't even need to ask what this is. She knows. She was a military wife. She

is a CIA wife. She knows what this is. The look she gives Aria conveys her understanding. Aria also

hands her a business card. Aria is happy that she doesn't need to explain. It is exactly why she chose

Wendy. She knows she can trust Wendy.

They continue to chat a while more before Aria prepares to leave. She hugs Wendy. Wendy is filled

with emotions. Aria has always been part of her marriage. She doesn't know how Mack would react if

something happened to Aria. This situation troubles her. Aria did not tell her not to tell Mack. She will

talk to him after he gets home tonight.


	13. All We Are

DC:

As the three drink and talk, Aria pulls out 3 cigars. A huge smile crosses Vance's face as Aria hands him a

Cuban and tosses him her lighter. Mack gives her a grin. "Illegal stop over on the way home?" Aria

laughs and drops into Russian accent. "It would be illegal if I wasn't with my comrades." The three light

and continue to talk. They haven't talked like this in a while. Damn, Vance thinks to himself how much

he has missed this. He knows that Aria is holding something back. He just wished he know what the hell

it was. Eliot had better answer him soon or he is going to find that boy himself.

Mack's House:

Mack heads through the kitchen to join his wife on the couch. The kids have been tucked into bed and

Wendy is clicking mindlessly away at the remote. Mack can tell that something is on her mind. As he

passes through the kitchen, he sees the envelope. "When was A here?" Just the question she had been

waiting for. "This morning." Mack runs his fingers over the envelope. "I was just with her and she didn't

say a thing?" He turns towards his wife. Wendy can see the wave of concern take over Mack's features.

She takes a position on one of the stools next to him as Mack breaks the seal.

They move into the dining room as Mack spreads the documents out across the table. He is stunned.

For as long as they have been together, he had no idea how much he didn't know. The documents… the

papers… reveal who Aria really is. She is so much more than a marine, a sniper… or a spy. Vivian

Sullivan comes alive on the pages before him. Her childhood… her family… her legacy… Harvard,

Oxford… and most stunning of all is what Wendy has in her hands. Aria… is an author. Aria is Veronica

Storm… the (Mack laughs as he reads it) the famous romance novelist. He thinks to himself how many

times Aria has moaned and groaned about her love life… that her relationship with love is like sending

Andy Warhol in to restore a Da Vinci… It sounds like a good idea but it will ultimately end in disaster.

Open up her mind… and she creates the romances that women crave… Wendy has read every one of her

damn books… twice.

She has trusts set up for his kids… Vance's kids… and God forbid if Shelley and Spencer ever procreate…

their kids. Her will has more pages than a Tolstoy novel… than three Tolstoy novels. They knew Aria or

rather Vivian was to the manor born but wholly shit… A. Mack and Wendy exchange looks as they read

through the documents. The realization hits him as it had Wendy. Everything they had been through,

she had never handed anyone her will. What is she getting into? So much does not make sense…

Quinn… A… and Eliot and Sterling. Mack knows Sterling is far more involved than he let on when he

summoned him that day. The more he goes over at night in his head. He knows what Eliot tried to do to

Aria… he doesn't know why… he just has the sinking feeling… that Quinn… sold her out… and he knows

how much that is going to hurt her…

Mack had known the story of Aria and Vivian from Eliot and his friends. He had wondered if there was

more to it… his gut tells him that tomorrow he and Vance are going to talk… and he is going to find the

princess… They need to talk. He also knows the reality is that… Aria is going to get hard to find… and she

is going to get hard to find fast.

Mack looks at the papers laid out across the table. Thoughts collide in head. Wendy kisses him

goodnight. She knows that Mack is wrapping his head around the situation with Aria. Mack rubs his

brow and pulls out his phone. Its morning in London, time to shake Shel out of bed and he had better of

found Eliot.


	14. Something's Got to Give

Late night Belgravia:

Shelley and Eliot are at a small pub in a gritty part of London. They are seated across from each other at a small table eating dinner

and enjoying catching up. The conversation turns to missions of the past and the adventures that the five of them had together. The

op in Paris ultimately comes up. Eliot never knew what the others thought… if they knew exactly what had happened. Guess there is

no time like the present to find out from the youngest of the team. "Did anything every happen between the two of you after that?

Man you two know how to sell an op. I never thought you would take it that far." Eliot knows exactly what Shelley is alluding to and

decides to play along. He looks up with a wicked grin. "You do what you have to do for your country, Shelley… you do what you have

to." Shelley acknowledges with a return of the wicked grin. "Before you ask… with that beady look in your eye… She is a lady, a

colleague and a friend… I'm not telling you any details." Shelley gives him the mock hurtful expression for the beady mind comment.

"Awe come on… give a brother a break… honor the Bro code." Eliot looks up again with the wicked grin… ah hell… "Everything running

through that dirty little mind of yours… double it and add amazing… A is a hell of a woman." Shelley looks off into the distance for a

brief moment. "Damn… I knew it." Eliot is having fun with this conversation. "Knew what?" Shelley takes a bit and thinks for a

moment before answering Eliot. "A is like the hot teacher you dreamed about getting with… you know… the sexier older woman kind

of hot." Eliot had forgotten just how young Shelley was when he joined their team. Aria nicknamed him the "pup" since he was their

little SEAL. He, Mack and A are a least a decade older than Shelley… Vance is damn nearly two decades older or has Vance always

put it… I have underwear older than you son…

Next Morning, DC.

Vance and Mack meet at a coffee shop. Mack tosses the envelope on the table in front of Vance. Vance quickly looks through the

papers. His look of concern is obvious. "You know what this means." Mack nods. "The queen is dead long live the queen." Mack

understands Vance's reference. The Princess doesn't think she is coming back from this one. "Do you think A has a secondary file?"

Mack's words surprise Vance. Why didn't he think of that. A has been in so deep. Her regular file practically required the agency to

buy stock in Sharpie. Why wouldn't she have a secondary file… Time to call in some major favors.

Stateside:

Aria is at the airport waiting for her charter to fuel up. Her phone starts to ring off the hook. It's Parker. Aria has grown quite fond of

Parker. She reminds her of the sister that she lost. Veronica was quirky like Parker. She takes the call. Parker is searching for Eliot.

He hasn't answered any of them. Aria can hear the concern in Parker's voice. She agrees to come to Portland. Parker is shocked that

Aria tells her that she will be there in a couple of hours.

Aria walks up to a group of men. The men respond to her orders without question. Time for a pit stop in Portland.

DC:

Vance calls in the favors. He and Mack find themselves at the Library of Congress. Vance follows the instructions that he was given.

Deep in the stacks, they find what they were looking for… Aria's clandestine file. They take the file and find a quiet corner. They had

a lot of expectations having known Aria for so long… for being so close to her but they had no idea... They could not have expected

this. The last two days have made Mack feel like he is being introduced to whoever the hell she is for the first time.

Vivian's father was CIA posing as an arm's dealer. Her mother and sister were killed by a sniper when one of her father's contacts

was double crossed during the Cold War. Vivian was at school when the attack occurred. The attempt on Vivian was caught in time.

The CIA and FBI created Aria. Aria's particular skillset was groomed. Harvard, Oxford… those were all her… the Marines… was not

exactly a choice… It was the best sniper training in the world… None of Aria's life was about choice. The freaking CIA had been her

family business for generations. Her family was CIA before there was a CIA.

When Eliot and his team thought they were bringing down Aria's father… she stepped in and turned the plan into her father's exit

strategy…. His fucking retirement plan. As they read further into the briefs, what Aria is now obligated to becomes all too clear. Aria's

mentor at the CIA… has risen from the ashes. Moriarty… managed to leverage a deal with Interpol. Sterling… how did Mack always

know that this was going to lead back to Sterling. This is only the beginning… they read further into the story of Aria's life.

What happened to Aria was Eliot's way of protecting her… Sterling was put into a position of having to help him. Quinn may have

gone after Aria. They don't know if he tried to kill her or if there was another motive but regardless… Eliot is now wader deep in this

mess.

Quinn was CIA… he was on Patrick Sullivan's team. He double crossed Paddy Sullivan and was trained by Moriarty. The meeting

between Aria and Quinn in Italy was not chance. He managed to play on her Achilles heel… her heart. Moriarty has obviously figured

out how Aria set him up… and he is going to want revenge. The chess game begins again. Moriarty wants to get to Paddy Sullivan…

Quinn knows the connection between Aria and Eliot. Eliot is in serious danger… and since they sent Shelley to find him… so is

Shelley… they all might be… Aria took a lot of precautions when she took him down the first time. Aria has to know that they are the

bait. They may all be bait. Mack and Vance agree that it would be best to get their families under lock and key… Suddenly… it makes

sense… Aria had left Mack access to her entire estate… for protection. Aria made arrangements so that they would have access to her

real estate holdings… Her wealth… only it wasn't a will… her will was there… but Aria had made Mack and Wendy trustees to

everything she had… anything that they would need is now at their disposal. She is protecting all them…. They are her family…

It occurs to Mack, the other part of Aria's life. The Veronica Storm side of her… was the only part of her life that she controlled. It

was the treasured part of the world that was her very own creation. It was her outlet… Wendy handed him one of the books to read.

She wanted him to see why she loved the books so much…. The books were about them… Him… Vance… Shelley… Eliot… even Eliot's

friends were written into the pages. The life she could not live…was there word for word.

Portland:

Aria enters the rear door of the Brew Pub and walks into the main office. Hardison smiles at the sight of her. Parker has been driving

him crazy pacing around the room. Parker turns and practically knocks Aria over with a hug. "Thank God you are here." Aria

straightens her clothes. "What is going on?" Parker motions with her finger for Aria to follow her. She points out to a table in the

brew pub. What Aria sees renders her speechless… You could knock her over with a feather. She turns back towards Parker and

Hardison. "Why are they here?" Parker tells Aria the story of the people following them and the attempt to grab the boy. Aria knows

what she has to do. She and Hardison pull up a series of records. Aria gives them very explicit instructions. From her tone, both

Parker and Hardison know this is not a game. People are after Eliot… they are after her… she needs to keep all of them safe. Aria

gives Hardison the address of one of her safe houses. Damn... looks like she is going to have to ask another favor of some Russian

friends… she just freaking paid back all of the favors to Mossad. Aria knows she has to find Eliot… and needs to find him fast… As she

prepares to leave, Parker hugs her so tight… its like Parker is hugging for the last time… in case it is. She tells them both that she will

see them soon. To be effective… Aria has to get off of US soil… time to go.


	15. If I Lose Myself Tonight

Eliot and Quinn head into a night club. Eliot has no idea why there are there. He knows Shelley is in

tow. He is just far enough away not to draw Quinn's attention. Unfortunately, Quinn was close enough

to Aria to know all of her friends. What none of them realize is that Aria is in her watch tower.

Aria watches the men in her life closely. It is then that she realizes that Quinn and Eliot are not the only

two of her boys present. She spies Shelley at the bar. Ok… this puts a kink into her plan. Time for

contingencies. To get in, Shel would have to be unarmed. Eliot… hell he is always unarmed at this stage

of the game… and Quinn… with his present posse he doesn't need to be armed. She shivers that the

thought of having been with that rat bastard but she digresses in her thoughts. Shelley is what she has

to worry about. If Moriarty's men make Shelley… there will be problems and she much prefers the

"pup" alive and well.

Shelley almost didn't recognize Aria as she crossed the club. She is dressed in all black with an electric

pink skirt and electric pink bobbed hair. Needless to say… it's a new look for her but she blends in

perfectly. Aria pulls him to the dance floor and dances very close and whispers to him that he has been

made. When the time is right she leans in and kisses Shelley while slipping a gun into his jacket. The kiss

catches him off guard. He wasn't expecting it and wasn't expecting to… like it so much. Then out of the

blue… the scream, the slap across the face along with her drink thrown in his face… Damn Aria… a

freaking dirty martini… I hate olives… He quickly focuses his mind back to the task. Aria is going to get

him out of there… by getting him thrown out of there… It has been awhile since has been in an old

fashioned bar fight. The distraction of the fight is enough to keep Moriarty's men from recognizing him.

He has got to get out of there. Aria disappears as quickly as she appeared.

Shelley figures out where Aria is and decides it is time to check in with her. She just saved his ass…

again. Shelley lets himself into her hotel room. She doesn't even look back. She knows it is him. Again,

Aria manages to shock him. Her long hair is now quite short. Aria only cuts her hair like this when she is

pulled into black ops. It makes it easier to change disguises and it makes it easier to be a sniper. He

walks up behind her and touches the back of her hair. "Wardrobe change… Ms. Stephani?" She looks

back with a smile. She looks back and pinches her fingers together. Shelley nudges her shoulder. "I dug

the wig… Neon pink was kind of hot." He winks at her.

Shelley realizes that he must have some blood on his head as Aria reaches up and touches his forehead.

He can smell her perfume as her wrist passes across his face. He breathes in her scent. She sits him on

the bed and gets a wet cloth from the bath. The conversation with Eliot rattles around his brain. He

looks up at Aria as she wipes off the blood. She is sitting inches away from him, her steel grey eyes meet

his with a smile when she realizes that he is staring at her. She pauses for a moment when Shelley pulls

her into a deep kiss. The kiss she did not expect but wow… was it nice. It has been a long time since

someone kissed her like that. After a few moments of passionate kissing, Shelley stops and second

guesses himself. "A… God… I'm sorry." Aria smiles at him and runs her fingers through the side of his

hair. "I'm not." Shelley smiles back at her and resumes his passionate kisses. He had wondered about

this for so long and here he is alone with her. The only thought going through his head is "don't screw

this up."

Aria is unbuttoning his shirt. She gently lays her head on his chest as she slides it off of his shoulders.

Shelley runs his hands down her skin as he helps her slip her turtleneck over her head… It is at that

moment that he sees them for the first time. The tattoos. They all knew she was getting them… He was

the only one who had seen the injuries that they cover… the horrific things that had done to her and the

other agents. Shelley was on the retrieval mission that got them out. When he finally sees them… he is

stunned at their beauty. Aria slips out of her skirt and stockings. Shelley watches her as she turns back

towards him. He pulls Aria into his lap and runs his fingers and his lips down the images etched into her

skin. He releases the clasp of her bra so that he can see everything Aria cannot believe how sensual his

touch is against her skin. He turns her in his lap and kisses her again. His lips trace her neck driving her

wild with desire. She is torn between trying to control herself and just letting herself be with him. This

is someone she cares about… who cares about her. She knows how much Shelley just wants to connect

with another person. She instinctively knows what he wants at this moment… what he needs. Sex he

can get… he wants a connection… He wants to feel loved.

The passion between them begins to accelerate. For a brief moment Aria thinks back to Eliot. This is so

similar but so different than Paris. Shelley quickly snaps her back to the reality of this moment with his

touch. Shelley had been with her at one of the worst moments of her life. She never forgot how he

wrapped his shirt around her as they cut her down. He never said a word. He let her just be and was

just there… there when she needed to break down and let go. For that alone… she would give him

whatever he needs.

They lay wrapped in each other and the covers lost in the moment of no return. "A… I don't have

anything." Aria laughs at the sweetness of the remark. She leans up with a kiss. "Aiden… no worries…

we are fine." He looks down almost in shock. "Did you just say my name?" For as long as he can

remember, Aiden Sheldon… became Shelley. He hasn't heard his own name from anyone other than his

mother in years. He leans down with a kiss. "I guess I did…" She winks at him. Wow… I didn't know if

she actually knew my name. This can't get any better. He loves the sound of the stutter in Aria's

breathing as he slips into her. Ok… It just got better.

Shelley is astounded by how natural Aria feels. Her every movement matches his own. She feels

incredible. Her fingers through his hair on to his skin. How beautiful she looked when he rolled her on

top of him. How she held his hands lost in the movement of their bodies. He had wanted her for so

long… and now he was with her. As he makes love to her, the images of their relationship flood his

mind. They drive the intensity of his movements. He can literally feel her heartbeat… the changes in

her breathing. The little sounds that she is trying to hold back… the little moans of pleasure.

The moments build until he cannot take it anymore. "Aria… I'm going to…" Aria whispers breathlessly…

"Shhh… just make love to me." He is lost in the ecstasy of the moment. Aria pushes into him

heightening the already intense pleasure. He collapses on her gently kissing her lips. Her legs and arms

wrap him in the warmth of her body. He can't remember ever feeling like this. He has been with more

women that he truly cares to admit… this one… this amazing woman… has gotten to him… mind, body

and soul over a decade. She has woven her way into his heart.


	16. Use Somebody

Shelley is awakened by the sunlight streaming into the room and the smell of pancakes. To his surprise,

Aria is still there. He was expecting her to have disappeared with the sun. This he did not expect. He is

not sure if he should feel awkward or not. He had wanted that for so long. It was exactly what he had

imagined and she even ordered breakfast… his favorites. Eliot is an idiot for giving her up.

He watches her touch up her makeup as he slips on his jeans and sits down for breakfast. It is weird to

see Aria do normal womanly things… he is used to tactical Aria, solider Aria, assassin Aria. Again to his

surprise, Aria sits down and joins him. They joke and laugh. He is trying to figure out what she is up to.

Today's Aria has her short hair natural with the long bangs gently in her face. She has on a black shirt

and a scarf. On the chair is a jacket and … of all things… a purse. She looks more like she is going to a

museum than an assassin at work. The Aria of last night has likely already hit the incinerator.

Both of their cell phones buzz signaling the beginning of their day. Aria wanders off to the bathroom to

brush her teeth. She returns and kisses Shelley on the cheek. He catches her arm and pulls her into his

lap for a moment. He gives her a nuzzle and puts his forehead on the back her head. Aria closes her

eyes for a moment. The phones ring again. Saved by the cell phone. She looks at hers while he looks at

his. "Hardison…" Shelley announces his. "Vance." He kisses her hand as she stands. She touches his

face and reaches for her jacket and purse. She blows a kiss as she walks out the door. In seconds, she is

nowhere to be found.

Shelley speaks with Vance for a few minutes. Vance fills Shelley in on all of the new details they have

found out about Aria. After he picks his jaw up off of the table, he could kick himself for letting her walk

out the door.

Aria is walking down the street chatting with Hardison. From the tone of the conversation, Aria can tell

that Eliot has recruited his team for something. She just hasn't figured out what and he had better have

listened to her. Maybe she should bring Vance into her plans. She knows that Eliot trusts his team

implicitly she is trying to for his sake. But could she trust them with this? She has a schedule to keep so

she is really hoping that Hardison gets to his point quickly. Aria's spidey senses are a twitter and she

knows why. Time to pay an old friend a visit. She has Hardison's trace bouncing off of the every tower

in London, she is good… but so is Hardison. "TTFN."

Portland:

Hardison turns towards Nate. "I lost her before I could break it. She was bouncing me like a superball."

Nate looks at Sophie. "Hardison where was Parker going? Did she tell you?" Hardison can hear the

obvious concern in his voice which is only matched by the concern in Eliot's on the other line. Eliot

wanted to know where she was but Hardison couldn't find her.

"Damn it Hardison find her. I need to know where she is." Nate is staring at the screen. Sophie hasn't

seen him like this since his father. Something about about Aria is bugging him. Something in what Eliot

had said is telling him that it is time to start digging and with Aria, they are going to need a backhoe.

Hotel:

Shelley is exiting the hotel. Much to his surprise, Eliot is standing outside waiting for him. Shelley

wonders for the briefest of seconds if Eliot saw Aria leave. He knows better. You are never too lost that

you cannot be found… unless you are Aria. Then you freaking pull out a damn invisibility cloak… Was

she trained by the CIA or by freaking Hogwarts.

London:

Sterling walks into the main gallery. From the cryptic message and card, Aria is lurking about. He knew

this moment was coming. He hears the footsteps from behind. He walks up to the bar.

Out of the darkness he can hear her voice. "I never thought you would betray me, James." Aria

walks from the black into the shadows. Sterling nervously pours himself a drink at the gallery bar. "It is not what

you think my Darling." Aria circles closer. "Now what am I thinking, James?" She is still in shadows.

Sterling nervously sips from the glass. It is never a comfortable moment being alone with one of the

world's most notable assassins. He has seen what she is capable of… he has seen her like this before.

"Are you here for business or for pleasure?" She laughs. "I do enjoy my work, James." She finally

emerges into the light. "Aria, I had no choice." She circles closer making him more nervous. "Well

James, the only reason you are alive at this moment is that I do not wish to see your daughter an

orphan." Sterling realizes the truth in Aria's words. "If you would be so kind, you will deliver a message

to my wayward friends." Sterling watches her every move closely. She is not overtly threatening but

Sterling has heard the tales of exactly how quick she is. She is Doc Holliday fast. "What is the message."

She looks up with a wicked smile. "Tell them that the path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by

the iniquities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. I will strike down upon thee with great

vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know I

am the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon you."

The words no sooner leave her lips when Sterling realizes that Aria has evaporated. Sterling lets out the

breath he has been holding since she walked into the room.


	17. Of Monsters and Of Men

After Aria meets with Sterling, she knows she needs to shore things up in the states before she makes a

move. This time, for this op she knows she needs some help. What happens to her doesn't matter.

What matters are those few who mean everything to her. Those few who are her world. She promised

him once that she would end him if he harmed a hair and she meant it. She needs to get Eliot out from

under Quinn and she knows just how to force Eliot's hand. She cannot risk him risking his life to protect

hers. He is so freaking stubborn. She is lost in her head at the thoughts of Eliot. His guilt will be his

undoing. She needs to save him from himself. She has some agency business to attend to and

homeward bound it will be.

Maine:

The benefits of old money are many. One of the greatest is real estate. One of the first purchases that

Aria made was of old mansion on an island on the coast of Maine next to her Amish safe house, this is

Aria's home. Connie had heard of this though he had never seen it. Aria had Vance and Mack bring

their families here for safety. When they arrived, they were shocked to find that Aria had also sent

Parker, Nate, Sophie, Hardison , a woman and an child to join them. The house is like a fortress. Aria

has an eye for both beauty and tactical advantage. Sophie admires the home. She has seen it

somewhere before but is not sure where. She can't place it until she and Wendy walk out onto a huge

stone veranda that overlooks agarden. "This place is so very familiar?" Wendy laughs. "Have you read

"Into the Flames" by Veronica Storm?" Sophie turns around with instant recognition. "Yes… this is it…"

She stops mid-sentence and turns towards Wendy. Wendy has a sly grin on her face. "You are not

telling me that…" Wendy nods.

"Aria is Veronica Storm." Sophie's jaw literally drops. Hardison had wandered out in time to hear

Wendy's statement. "You are freaking kidding me… Aria is freaking Veronica Storm in her spare time?"

Wendy nods. This is where Veronica lives. This is where that life was created. They meander

throughout the house knowing that Aria is exposing her true self by allowing them access to this place.

Sophie walks into the library. Her senses tingle. Inside is a grand desk, elegant

bookshelves which include her books along with the first editions saved from the other house in

Portland. The room has the rich smell of tobacco, old leather and books. It reminds Sophie of home. It

reminds her of England. There was always something about Aria that Sophie related too on a very base

almost primal level. Sophie knows how similar they are… well except for the cold blooded killer aspect.

What also occurs to her, as she runs her fingers along the Veronica Storm books, is that along with this

place the characters are a little too familiar. She sits in Aria's desk chair gazing at the bookshelves in

front of her. The stories come flooding back into her mind. She has read each one of these books at

least a half dozen times. Her eyes fixate on the bindings… The revelation hits her… Eliot, Mack, Vance,

Shelley…. and us. She would have never pieced that together without Wendy's clue. Aria's stories were

about the people she loved the most. That was why they were so wildly popular… twelve books. She

has been on the New York Times best seller list for over a decade. The books are written out of love…

admiration. The books felt real… they pulled the reader into her world… there was a magic to them…

because they were real.

Nate walks into the room to see Sophie leaning back in Aria's chair with her feet up on the desk lost in

thought. "Don't you look comfy?" Sophie smiles at him as he leans against Aria's desk next to her feet.

"So what is rattling around that beautiful mind of yours?" Sophie gives him a wicked grin. Well… he

asked. She proceeds to tell him about what she has figured out so far.

Hardison is thrilled to find that Aria has a… wait for it… bat cave next to the wine cellar. This is almost as

cool as their last bat cave and you can pull a car in here. She has a full operational command center

built into this room. After settling their families in with the new found friends, all of them meet in the

command center. Vance figures it is time to bring Nate and company up to speed. What Nate and

company have chosen not to reveal is about Amy and John. That detail will keep for now.

London:

With Quinn and Moriarty sufficiently distracted by agency antics across two continents… It is time

to get her boys all in one place. Shelley and Eliot each receive a package from Aria. Her meaning is

clear. She needs them. She needs them back in the states. There are tickets and passports. Everything

that they need… and then some. Aria was always a stickler for details on an op. For a brief second Eliot

remembers just how crafty that little woman can be. He remembers when she went after Moriarty and

wonders what exactly she is up to this time. He knows… he knows only one of the two of them is

walking away from this battle of the assassins. Aria's words echo in his head. "If I went in with bullets,

Eliot, I would have used them. I would have used all of them." He knows the key to this is Afghanistan.

Someone knows what happened. Time to have Shelley tap his connections to the SEALs. He will talk to

him on the flight home. If Aria is anything it is classy. She sent her jet. Gulfstream…. Yes please.


	18. Gasoline

Aria watches closely while Shelley and Eliot board her jet. She personally did the pre-flight to ensure

there was no monkey business to be had. She is dressed in mechanics coveralls with a scarf around her

neck, a hat and glasses. She doesn't want them to recognize her at least not right now. She needs to

stir up some additional chaos and she needs them stateside. The flight crew has been with her for

decades. She knows she be being overly cautious but she also knows who she is dealing with.

She watches it taxi and takes off. She slips off the coveralls to reveal her usual tactical gear. Time to go

to work. Her merry band of misfits will be together in no time.

JET:

Eliot and Shelley settle into their seats checking out the plane. "Nice ride." Eliot smiles at Shelley's

comment. "The girl knows how to travel in style. Speaking of traveling in style, what did Aria give you

this year?" Shelley smiles. "1930 Indian." Eliot takes a drink from the attendant. "You?" Shelley takes

his drink from her as well. "She gave me the 'Stang." Shelley nearly spits out his drink. "She gave you

the 'Stang?" Eliot has a grin a mile wide on his face. Shelley shows a bit of his jealousy. Aria loved that

damn car.

They settle into the flight home. Aria had her jet fully stocked. Over dinner, Eliot turns the conversation

towards Shelley and the SEALs. Shelley can see the change in Eliot's expression. He knows exactly

where this conversation is going to go. "Do you know anyone who was on that retrieval?" Shelley can't

help it. Eliot knows him too well. He knows his tell. "You were there and you never said anything?"

Shelley takes a long drink from his glass. "Eliot it's complicated." Shelley knows that Eliot is not going to

let this go. He avoids it as long as he can. Over brandy, Eliot makes it impossible. "Shell, you know this

is rooted in Afghanistan. The only way we can help is if we know how this started." Shelley knows that

Eliot is right. "What happened to her?" Eliot is pulling rank and Shelley knows it. "El, I can only tell you

what I saw. I only know bits and pieces of what the others would share. Aria never said a word."

"Talk pup…. Talk." Shelley smiles at the pup reference. He has been a long time since he heard that.

"El… it was bad… it was." He stops for a moment to sort the thoughts and images that rush his head

each time he has to recollect this. Recollect what he saw. What it meant… what happened… what she

looked like. "El, she was strung up…. What they did to her bordered on the inhumane. It was pure

sadism. Two were beheaded on the floor. Four of them were strung up with wire." He pauses for a

moment. Eliot can see the scene written across Shelley's face. "El… I never saw anything like it." Eliot

needs to know about Aria. He needs to focus Shelley's head. "What happened to A…" Shelley gets

really quiet for a moment. The sight of Aria that day is burned in his brain. The blade into her neck. She

was practically stripped. The words etched into her back. The burns. The smell of her flesh. The welts

on her wrists from the wire. He tries to explain what is burned into his memory to Eliot. Aria

headbutting him when he tried to cut her down. Wrapping her into his shirt. She didn't react. She was

unnervingly calm. She pulled his side arm and emptied the clip into the bastard before turning around,

locking eyes with him and collapsing into unconsciousness. He didn't tell Eliot about staying with her in

Germany. "El, we looked for you. She needed you. You were always the one who go through to her."

Shelley can see it in his face. He was still with Damian. No one knew how to reach him. "What

happened?" Shelley looks into his glass as if the ice cubes were a crystal ball. "I don't know… she just

turned it off. I don't know if she just went numb." That is a feeling that he can related to all too well.

"She went back to being… A… different … but still Aria." Eliot watches Shelley for a moment. "You

know I would have moved heaven and earth had I known." Shelley looks up at him. You can't change

the past. He let Aria down. "Yeah… I know El… I know. I'm glad she went through and got her tats…

they turned out beautiful." Now Eliot is trying to figure out how the hell Shelley saw those tats…

Aria had her jet log a flight plan to DC. She knows that they have an appointment to keep. She meets

up with her crew as they head out for a quick hit before they head back to DC as well… Time to go play

in the sandbox.

MAINE:

Vance and Mack get word that they are needed back in DC. They kiss their wives goodbye and leave

them in the capable hands of Aria's staff. Hardison ran the bios of the staff. He didn't know that so

many ex operatives were in the business of being… domestics… Aria seems to have a lot of friends… or

owes a lot of favors. Nate is not sure on what side of the coin this falls on.

DC:

Shelley leaves Eliot at a diner while he heads into "the office". Mack and Vance have been pinging the

hell out of him about London and Eliot. It is time to check in with the for some recon. Shelley catches

up with Vance at their usual rendezvous spot. Vance fills in the details and the gaps in their

conversations. Shelley breaks down and tells Vance about A-stan. If Eliot knows… they all need to

know. Mack had to check in at Langley. He is hoping to run into his wayward partner on the way.

LANGLEY:

Aria sits on the desk next to Mack. "You are the love of my life, Connie." Mack laughs. He has been

with Aria longer that he has been with his wife. He knows exactly what she means. "You are the

longest relationship that I have ever had and that includes my sibling and my father." He nudges her

shoulder. "I love ya too, A. Though I kind of dig the whole Veronica / Vivian thing." She fiddles with the

strap of her k-bar and leg holster. "So what is bugging you." Mack can see the seriousness pass over her

face. "How many female combat trained RECON Marines turned spook do you know?" He laughs again

unsure of where this Aria tangent is going. "Just you my love… just you." Aria looks straight ahead

again. "Exactly… I'm a monster… I'm a creation… a freak… a freakin' Frankenstein." Mack can hear the

tone. He doesn't like when she gets like this. "You are my best friend. I have walked through hell with

you…I have almost died with you so many times that I have actually lost count… I trust you with my life

and the lives of my wife and children… I know monsters, A. I have seen them eye to eye. You are not a

monster."

"The boy that came with Nate and Sophie… notice anything?" Mack had noticed the resemblance

instantly. The kid is the spitting image of Eliot. "Is that Eliot's son? That is Amy?"

The shock registers on Mack's face. They all knew the story of Amy.

Aria knew Eliot had seen her a few years ago. "Does he know?" Aria shakes her head. He couldn't

know. He would have walked through Dante's Inferno to see his child. "How did she end up with Nate

and Sophie?" Aria watches them interact. How does she tell Eliot about this? It is not her place but it is

a necessity. He has to know to be able to protect them. Aria knows that she cannot both attack and

defend at the same time. "They made a grab for them. They escaped and got to Nate and Sophie. I had

Nate bring them to the castle."

"How did you find out?" Aria rubs her head. "I met up with Parker and Hardison in Portland


	19. No Rest for the Wicked

Despite the fact that the rest of their team will now know that he was with Aria in A-stan, Shelley held

back the most important and most personal detail of what happened. The moment that cemented his

relationship with Aria, the moment that changed everything. It is has been brought back to the

forefront of his mind even as he tells the story to his most trusted friend. Vance was like a father to him.

FLASHBACK:

Shelley had been on hundreds of ops with Aria in various manifestations of their original team. They

had all been shot, beaten and tortured at one point or another in their careers. It is the nature of the

beast. The wounds heal and the body grows strong again. The mind eventually finds peace. They had

all been through it. Hell, they had even placed bets on each other's scars. Matching one for one until

they had a winner of the pool which was usually Eliot.

This one… this one had broken Aria. Their iron lady had a breaking point. The nightmares, the paranoia,

she was in a state he had never seen her in before. It frustrated him. It frustrated him to the point

which he could not stand it any longer. He knew he had to do something. The only predictable things

about Aria were how she burned off anger. She either ran until she couldn't run anymore or she

pounded the crab out of a bag. The healing injuries to her legs meant that she would be banging the

hell out of the bag. He went there. He went there to goad her into sparring with him.

He knew what he had to do. They fought like hell. They literally kicked the crap out of each other. He

knew he had to be merciless on her. It killed him to do this to her but it had to be done for her own

good. He could not let her win. He had to defeat her. He needed her to submit. She needed to relent.

He needed to push her over that edge to deal with the ghosts in her head.

After what felt like an eternity, she broke. She went numb and got just sloppy enough for him to get the

upper hand. He took her down and pinned her to the ground. She fought until she was physically

unable to him fight any more. It was at that moment that the switch flipped. She started to sob.

Shelley knew the only way through this was this. He held her down and then just held her as she sobbed

and wailed. She had to let this go… the horror needed an outlet.

He knew Aria could not afford to let anyone know what that did to her. She could not risk it. Part of the

enigma of Aria as an agent was that she had no breaking point. She knew her secret was safe with him.

Shelley knows now more than ever that secret has to stay buried. If she is going to take them down…

there can be no kink in the armor.

Vance is getting called up to a meeting on the hill so Shelley makes plans to hook up with him later at

their spot. Time to head back to Eliot.

Mack and Aria have been talking for a while when their conversation is interrupted by a number of high

ranking officials calling on Aria. She casts him a knowing glance as she hops off of the desk. Mack cell

dings with a text from Shelley. He grabs his coat and heads out. A is going to be a while and she

certainly knows how to find them. He swears that she must have chipped all of them at one point for

how she seems to appear out of thin air.

MAINE:

"Have you found him yet?" Nate questions Hardison. "No… he's gone rogue." Nate does not like that

answer. "By the way … where did Parker go?" Hardison does not like how secretive she has been lately.

It concerns him a great deal. He is afraid that she is regressing or is perhaps just bored and a bored

Parker is a bad thing.

Nate, Sophie and Hardison had been sorting through all of the new information that Vance had provided

him about Aria. He was astounded as to the degree that Aria had managed to play him. The adage was

proven true… never try to con a con-artist. Sophie beyond impressed but the scariest detail is that Aria

has to be a true sociopath to pull something like that off.

"Do you think Sterling really betrayed her?" Nate gives Sophie a curious look. The grifter has the floor.

"What do you mean?" Sophie's eyes are bright. She is on her game at the moment; this is the quality

that draws Nate in like a moth to a flame.

"Their last op, Aria gave Sterling credit and the prize. He had no reason to double cross her. Do you

think it may just be another move on the chess board?" Nate's senses are tingling. "Go on." Sophie

starts to pace. "Hear me out. Interpol turned him over to MI6. MI6 let him go. You don't let someone

like Moriarty go… unless…" Nate looks at her. "Unless he is a means to an end." Sophie turns towards

him. "Exactly…" Nate matches Sophie's pacing. Hardison feels like he is watching a tennis match as he

continues to text Parker. "Moriarty is not exactly keeping a low profile. They would have no problem

tracking him. The agency has already gone after him more than once." Sophie turns towards Nate.

"They are on a mole hunt." Sophie eyes get bright. "Why didn't I see it." She whips around towards

Nate. "They are after Quinn. He must be the mole." Nate looks at her for a moment. "Keep your

friends close…" Sophie finishes the answer. "And your enemies closer." Nate understands. They had

used Quinn a number of times. The connection to Eliot. How many times he worked with and against

Eliot. It was all about intel. Eliot was the only link on that team that Quinn to get free access to… Aria

was too aware of who he was to share… that is why he connected with Eliot. He would have known the

association… Vance and Shelley were too hard to get access to… and Mack… too close to Aria. Sophie

remembers something and goes tearing out of the room with both Hardison and Nate in tow. She runs

up to the library. "Why didn't I see it sooner." She grabs one of the books off of the shelf. "Lost Among

the Lies". She starts to frantically flip through the pages. "Here it is." Aria had written everything down.

"Quinn didn't run into her in Venice. Aria ran into him. She must have had suspicions when he was with

her father. She started the affair…" Nate reads the section of the book that Sophie handed him. "To

keep him close."

They continue the conversation trying to figure out if Vance and company know… do they actually know

the end game. What just happened with Aria… Quinn must have figured it out or was tipped off… He

put Eliot in the way so Aria couldn't act. Eliot thought he was protecting Aria… but Quinn used him to

buy an escape… Eliot is Aria's kryptonite… and Quinn knew it. He is still using it…. He is wielding Eliot

like a weapon against Aria. They look at each other… "Amy."


	20. Blurred Lines

Parker stands in the gallery. It is like a candy store to her. She stands and admires the paintings trying

to decide which one to steal. Suddenly something triggers her spidey senses. She is not alone. She

looks around trying to focus in the dim light. She sees a figure leaning against the wall.

"The Picasso has always been a favorite." Parker's face lights up. She knows this voice. "Aria!" Parker

rushes her for a hug. "This is an awesome gallery… whose is it? Aria laughs. It's my gallery Parker."

Aria turns on a few of the lights as she steps away from the wall. Parker takes a moment to admire the

art work. Sophie would adore this place. Aria motions for Parker to follow her into the back.

"So how are things with Amy?" Parker is still awkward with other people's emotions and hesitates to

offer a summation. "She is okay I guess." Aria walks back to a sitting area and plops her bones into a

soft leather chair. She didn't realize how tried she actually felt. Parker mimics and takes the opposing

chair.

"How rich are you?" The question actually catches Aria off guard since it is out of left field. "I'm very

blessed, Parker" Parker is certainly not satisfied with that answer. "A gallery, the houses, the cars, the

planes… How rich are you?" Aria rubs her hands on her face. Ok, Parker is not going to let this go.

"Parker, I have more money than I could spend in 10 lifetimes. Some is family money… some is plain old

paychecks and some of it is from my writing." Parker hits on her knees on the chair. "Why do you do

this… it is not like you need too?" Ok, this is a legitimate question. "Parker, it is all I have ever known. It

is all I know how to do… it is what I was trained to do. Kind of like you." This Parker understands. "Why

did you ask me to come here without telling me it was you?" Aria gives her a smile. "I wanted to make

sure you took precautions." Parker laughs. "This isn't sex Aria, it's a job." Aria laughs. Parker made a

funny. Aria needs Parker's help. They sit down and talk like sisters and plan like criminals. The perfect

combination.

Vance catches up with Shelley and Eliot. His first reaction is to lash out at Eliot for what he has been up

to but he holds his tongue. He needs information more than satisfaction. Eliot and Shelley are sipping

beers at a table in a dark bar. This is one of their haunts from back in their Alpha days. Memories flood

back to Eliot every time he is with them. This is part of his life that he misses. It is different than

working with Nate and company. These were the people closest to him. The four of them were and are

family to him. He despises the part of his life spent with Damian. He feels that it will take a lifetime of

penance to move on from that part of his life. Eliot is aware that loneliness has been creeping into his

soul lately and it has been becoming much, much more pronounced since that night with Aria.

Mack joins them after a while. "So is the Princess joining us?" Vance greets him with a smile. "I think

she will be along. The spooks in charge grabbed our little Casper for a conversation." Vance and Shelley

roll their eyes. They know what that means. "Spies like us." Shelley laughs at Mack's joke. "Doctor."

Vance gets the joke. "Doctor." Mack finishes it up with another "Doctor." "We're not Doctors." Eliot

knows how this ends.

As the beer flows the stories come out. Mack is really hoping that the stories lead up to what the hell

happened between Aria and Eliot. They need to know why that happened. Mack knew the backstory of

Aria and Quinn he just didn't know how deep it went. He knew her original mission. He knows the

stakes of the game she plays. The irony of late is how much he has learned about A since his wife made

him read her books. He knows Aria as intimately as anyone. He is as close to her as any friend or lover.

Everything that she could not be, the emotions she could not let herself have… the experiences she

wanted to have. The love she wanted to feel… was there. He was amazed as to how naked she was in

those stories. He knew her well enough to know… to know that they each had their story with her and

she conveyed it with love. He understands why the books are so popular. The stories are genuine and

warm. He sees himself and the men surrounding this table in those stories. They all know how much they mean to each

other. Words were never needed to convey that sentiment. The words that Aria found as Veronica…

were perfect. She acknowledged their strengths… and their flaws. At, this point, Eliot is the only one

who doesn't know Aria's secret life. He doesn't know how intensely her love is for him… it's there on

the pages ... Now Eliot has a son… and that is a game changer.

As they part, Parker asks another outfield question. "Are you in love with Eliot." Aria actually whips

around as a result of those words coming from Parker's lips. "Ok… that is random even for you Parker,

why are you asking me that?" Aria leans against the wall waiting for Parker's answer. "It is a yes or no

question, Aria." Hmmm… this is interesting. "Parker… I love Eliot. I love all of them." Aria knows this

conversation is only going to hell in a hand basket… fast… best to just end it for now besides she has to

hook up with the boys shortly.

Several hours later Aria arrives at the bar. She takes a seat next to Mack. Eliot laughs as Aria and Mack

link pinkies. They have always done that even on the job as snipers. They did it that moment… when

their lives were so close to being over and his changed forever. Eliot knows those thoughts take him to

a dark place and he can't afford to be there right now. He needs to be able to protect her. He knows

how deadly the game between her and Quinn has become. He doesn't know if Aria is aware of how it

has escalated. He has not seen her since he dosed her and that he can't forget.

FLASHBACK:

Aria is armed and ready. She is in her full on assassin mode. Eliot comes up behind her. She knows it's

him. She trusts him. She does not react, she only pauses. Aria is surprised by his presence but she trusts

him implicitly. He makes his move. He grabs Aria from behind. Aria fights him drawing blood which spatters

across her clothes.. It is a rare moment when she is both surprised and confused, Eliot is able to get the

upper hand. He puts her into a sleeper hold. Aria falls unconscious in his arms. He pulls out the needle

and injects the drugs into Aria's veins. Eliot has a number of concoctions up his sleeve from his time

with Damian. They are potent… and he hasn't used them in a while. He hopes to hell that he mixed it

correctly.

The reaction is immediate. Her pulse races as her eyes fly open. She tries to focus on Eliot. She can

hear Quinn's voice as she begins to convulse. Eliot takes her gun and unloads the mag. He and Quinn

exchange heated words. Quinn wants him to kill her. Eliot shows him the needles. That satisfies him

for now. It kills Eliot to leave her that way. Aria is convulsing on the floor. Blood seeps from the entry points. She is gasping for air as she tries to gain control.

Eliot leaves a message for the only person he can think of… Sterling. Get to her… and get to her fast.

Eliot knows Aria is still pissed. He can feel it.


	21. The Piper

Aria does not make direct eye contact with Eliot as she sits between Vance and Mack. By her demeanor,

it becomes apparent that she will not be there long. She takes a long draw off of Mack's glass. The two

of them are as comfortable as an old married couple. Then again, Shelley and Vance are like the other

old married couple.

Vance knows that Aria has orders. He just doesn't know what orders they are. He is hoping that it is not

what he dreads. Aria is quiet and oddly serene. They have all seen this side of her before. Aria is

transforming before their eyes. The transformation from Marine to assassin doesn't flip on a switch.

Eliot knows that he betrayed Aria's trust to its core. What took decades to build was dismantled in

moments. He owed Quinn an unconditional favor for when Quinn helped him help Nate. He was a man

of honor. He had to pay back the favor. It is how this game is played. Aria knows the unspoken rules and has played this game

too. She knows. But it was him betraying her, he used her trust… her unconditional trust and faith in

him to render her helpless in the face of her enemy.

Aria's source of equal parts distraction and concentration is the conversation that she just walked away

from. It plays on a loop in her head. Mack knows her meeting was with the brass of the brass of the

agency. Meetings like that are… rare. He knows that she will tell him when she is ready.

They are stunned as Aria announces that they are coming with her. She has an errand to run. "An

errand?" Errands with Aria tend to be… interesting… in a Bonnie and Clyde kind of way. The four of them

look up at her with the appropriate level of shock. "Come on… the van is outside." She downs the rest

of Mack's drink and heads to the bar to settle the tab. The owner gives her a huge smile as she makes it

well worth his while as she always does. The four follow Aria out of the bar. She wasn't kidding… she

brought a van. They exchange looks as she opens the doors and arms them. Vance takes the wheel.

"Where to my lady?" Shelley takes the position of navigator. She sits between them on the floor. She

speaks in Russian. "The Russian Embassy." She feels the eyes burning holes in her head. She then says

"You heard me" in Russian. Vance knows she is serious. "What's that vodka before beer have no fear?"

Shelley looks over at him… didn't we just have beer?" "Just roll with it."

The pull up in front of the Russian Embassy in DC. "Thelma, Louise… you are the getaway drivers…

Statler… Waldorf… on my six." Mack looks at Eliot. "This isn't half bad." Eliot looks at Mack. "It's all

bad." The four look at her like she has lost what was left of her mind. "You got a death wish babygirl?"

"I do have friends… Eliot…. Some that would even shock you. Plus I'm a chick… I don't play fair… I play

dirty."

"Ah… you know we are standing in front of the RUSSIAN Embassy… right?" She reaches over and

messes Shelley's hair. "Just hang and look pretty baby boy." She gets out of the van. She looks over her

shoulder at Eliot and Mack. "Ya coming?" The two of them fall in behind her. Aria walks into the first

set of doors. As she announces herself, they are instantly surrounded by armed guards. Mack and Eliot

raise their hands as their weapons are taken from them. The odd thing is that they do not take Aria's

weapon. Vance and Shelley intensely watch them while they are searched. They are escorted the building and into a

backroom. Mack and Eliot have their guard up but Aria is oddly at ease which makes them nervous.

They wait with armed guards for a while.

Suddenly an older man bursts into the room. He grabs Aria up into a hug and calls her his Kitten. Mack

looks at her with a comical expression. "Did he just a call you Kitten?" Eliot follows with… "Seems that a

number of men seem to refer to you as that." Aria looks at him with a straight face. "It's better than

Pussy Galore." She embraces the Russian. He holds her face for a moment with great affection. Mack

and Eliot are blindsided by this interaction. "Who are these two characters." "Eliot and Conrad. They

are my friends. " "Well friends of my Kitten are welcome. Mr. Spencer your reputation proceeds you."

He leads them towards a table. "Come Come…" He also motions towards a gentleman near the door.

"Vodka… Ivan please." "Sit… sit, have a drink with dear old Lexi." He taps a chair next to him which Aria

accepts. "It has been a long time my Kitten... too long."

Aria and the Russian talk and drink for hours. They talk about spies they have turned and adventures

they have had. Both Mack and Eliot are in a state of shock and awe as to how much Aria can actually

drink and the level of affection that the former KGB agent has for a CIA operative. Quite frankly it

would be creeping Eliot out if he wasn't hammered.

Once Aria is quite sure Eliot and Mack are feeling no pain, she gets down to business with her old friend.

"So what brings you here my Angel… what can Lexi do for you other than speaking of old times. Sigh..

Better times." Aria bats her eyes and gets to her point. "I need a favor or rather some leverage in a

situation that I find myself in." Lexi lets out a belly laugh… He loves her spirit… "and what does Lexi get

in return for this leverage my Kitten." Aria's expression changes. "A date to the opera of your choice

and a favor." Lexi smiles. He loves the opera… and a lovely girl on his arm is always a bonus… "Well you

do know my fondness for the opera… but a favor from the great Azrarel… now that is a bargaining chip."

"Come tell Lexi what you need. " He motions for Aria to come closer for a more private conversation.

Through the haze of too much pure Russian "water" neither Eliot or Mack can focus enough to hear

what she is talking about and that was the point.


	22. Broken Glass

Sterling opens the side door of the van to the surprise of Vance and Shelley. He is holding several

coffees. "Thought you gents might like a sip on a chilly night." Vance is a little skeptical but hears him

out. "So our girl is chatting with the Ruskies. This is an interesting turn." He hands them each a coffee.

Shelley opens the tops and sniffs it before taking a cautious sip. "What is on your mind, Sterling." He

takes a sip of his coffee. "Just trying to figure out why our little dead eye butterfly is going all KGB."

Vance looks Sterling over. "What can I say she likes a good martini." Shelley remains quiet but ready.

Sterling laughs. "I often enjoy a good cigar. It doesn't mean I'm having dinner with Castro, boys." He

makes himself comfortable in the back seat. Within a few moments, both Shelley and Vance are

unconscious in their seats.

Aria walks out of the embassy with a number of rather large men who are carrying Mack and Eliot. The

men place them in the van next to Vance and Shelley. Aria checks on them to make sure they are

reasonably comfortable and unconscious. "So Darling, where to now." She smiles at Sterling. "Home,

James… Home." He laughs. "Well Darling, It's 106 miles to Chicago, we got a full tank of gas, half a pack

of cigarettes, it's dark... and we're wearing sunglasses." Aria laughs… "Hit it."

Aria and Sterling take turns driving up the coast. After about 12 hours they are both a bit slap happy

and fully involved in "careoke". At rest stops Aria checks on her boys. They are all still "sleeping". After

a few more hours finally arrive at Aria's home. Sophie and Nate hear the van's approach. Several of the

"domestics" walk out to assist when the van pulls up. Sophie has a moment of panic when she sees the

unconscious men being brought into the house. Aria has them put into the bedrooms. Nate is stunned

to see Aria walking in with Sterling. "What the hell happened to them?" Sterling jokes. "Too much

vodka." Aria wacks him. "They are fine. I did that to them." Sophie gives her a look. "Why?" "I

needed them portable and to ask fewer questions." Aria walks into the kitchen for a bottle of water. It

is almost amusing that the wives do not find it so odd for Aria to be bringing their boys home in that

condition. Sophie asks Wendy if she is worried. "If they are not bleeding… you are not worried." Sophie

finds that answer oddly refreshing. Aria goes to see Amy… they need to talk before Eliot is conscious.

They sit in the kitchen and talk about how to tell Eliot since they will be waking soon.

Vance and Mack are joined by their wives as if it is a normal night. Shelley is sleeping away in Aria's

room. Amy joins Eliot. The kids are sleeping away under a very watchful eye in the "dorm" room.

Parker is the only one who is still missing at that is really bothering Hardison. She called Hardison but he

still does not like when she is not with him. She is safe… but still… he would feel much better if she were

here. Parker will be Parker. Aria has brief conversation with Nate and Sophie before deciding to get

some sleep herself. She has sometime… not much but some… she needs to be on her game… sleep

would help. Nate and Sterling settle in for a rather interesting game of chess while Sophie curls up with

a book in Aria's library. She is beginning to really like this place.

Eliot is astonished to 1) wake up in freaking Maine… where the hell is Aria… 2) Amy? Eliot sees her

sleeping form next to him. He does not know where he is but the place does seem oddly familiar. He is

trying to figure out if his memory of the day before is nothing but a dream. Amy stirs next to him. She

wakes with a smile. "Hey, there." Eliot loves the way she looks in the morning light. "Hey yourself."

Amy adjusts herself and sits up. "Guess you are wondering why I am here?" Eliot rubs his face. "You

could say that." She rests her head on his shoulder. "We need to talk."

Aria is curled up next to Shelley. He wakes not knowing where he is, how he got there… and a little

pissed at Sterling. He sees Aria's sleeping form cuddled up in a down blanket next to him. He watches

her sleep for a while before getting up to see where the hell he is. As she begins to stir, Shelley sits on

the bed next to her. "You gots some 'splaining to do." Aria rubs her face. "Yeah… yeah… but after

coffee.


	23. Into the Daylight

Shelley looks down at Aria as she lies on the bed. He wants to act on the thoughts running through his

head but he can now hear the sounds of other people beginning to stir. Aria sits up and touches his back

as she takes a seat next to him on the bed. She leans her head on his shoulder for a moment. He has to

laugh, she looks a little like Beaker in the morning. She stands and gently kisses him on the forehead as

she heads into her bathroom for a shower. He lies back down on the bed. He still has a splitting

headache from whatever the hell Sterling put in the coffee. He still doesn't know if Sterling is an asset

or a liability. in his mind, he fights every instinct… every instinct to join Aria in the shower. She hasn't said a thing

since that night. She is so natural and comfortable with him. She is comfortable with all of them as they

are with her. They have spent so much time together, been through so much together; it is the only

way they know how to be with each other. He knows that he is going to make himself crazy thinking about

all of the what ifs from that night with Aria… He waited this long… it can wait longer.

A needs to be at the top of her game for whatever the hell is going to happen this would only be a distraction.

He, like the others, is trying to sort out what the hell her connection is to the Russians. He needs to talk to Mack,

perhaps after a nap.

Mack walks into Aria's room without knocking. A wicked smile crosses his face when he sees Shelley

lying across her bed fast asleep. He walks up and whacks Shelley on the leg to wake him.

Mack can hear the shower running and knows A must be inside. Shelley jumps out of his skin when

Mack hits him. These damn snipers are too freaking quiet for their own good. Need to remember to

put freaking bells on them.

Amy searches for the right words to tell Eliot that the last time they were together, when he and his

friends helped her father… He became one. In the beginning, she wanted to tell him… then couldn't find

him. Time passed and it just became easier not to tell him. Now, fate has intervened. She has to tell

him. The long talk with Aria is at the forefront of her mind. Aria told her about how Eliot used to talk

about her. Told her how they all knew who she was. That this is what Eliot has always dreamed of. Tell

him. It is almost ironic… to find out that this person so deeply connected to Eliot… was Veronica Storm.

It always amused her as she read those stories, the one character always reminded her of Eliot. She

wonders now… if it really was Eliot. The stories always kept his memory alive for her. When she missed

him… the stories would bring him back to her. The world seems to be becoming a much smaller place.

Eliot is absolutely dumbstruck as to why Amy is here. Fate, karma or Aria is playing a rather cruel joke

on him at the moment. Why the hell is his life coming full circle right now. Why now.

Amy asks Eliot to take a walk with her. The cold Maine air will help clear her head and maybe the right

words will find their way out of her mouth. Plus, the kiddo won't pop in and make this even more

awkward than it already is. She knows how she feels about her son. She has always loved Eliot. Time to

sort this out.

The two of them walk outside under the watchful eye of Sophie, Wendy and Maude who are in the

kitchen with the kids serving up breakfast. Sophie and Wendy are sipping coffee watching Amy and Eliot

walking off towards the gardens. The morning is light up like stained glass, New England is the place to

be in the fall. Aria definitely knows how to keep kiddos and even the teenagers amused. She has

watched these kids enough to have the house stocked with everything they like… along with every

blessed electronic device conceived by man.

Mack lies down on the bed next Shelley. "So sleep well?" Shelley looks at him. "How the hell long

were we out." "From what I can figure… 18 hours." "So what did the Princess get you with?" Shelley

laughs. "Coffee and Sterling. You?" "KGB and Vodka." "So what was the deal with A and

the Russians?" Mack rubs his head. "Shel, she apparently has more friends than even I know about.

She is tight with those Russians… Real tight." They soon realize that the shower is no longer running and

Aria is standing in the doorway dressed in a robe. "Ahhh… do you need a moment? You know like

Dubai? The Russian is an old friend." Mack taps the bed for Aria to lie between them. "Come on, cop a

squat Princess and we do not speak of Dubai...ever." Aria fixes her robe and crawls between them

laying her head on Mack's arm. "So, are you going to tell me the Tale of Two Cities?" Aria rolls her eyes.

"You know that the two cities are London and Paris, right." The memory of London coupled with Eliot's

tale of Paris makes Shelley snicker which gets Mack's attention. Mack puts Aria in a playful headlock.

"Rachmaninoff?" She rolls her eyes again. "Beep… Composer… try again." He adds a noogie. "Don't go

all Harvard on me. I think I'm brain damaged from the vodka."

She reaches down and touches Shelley's hand with a link of the pinkies. He is

touched. That is her thing with Mack and she is sharing it. There is a knock at the door. After a moment, the door opens to

reveal Vance. "Well isn't this cozy." Mack leans up on his elbow bouncing Aria onto Shelley. "Let's

go… up and at them. There are conversations to be had and you have some explaining to do… I feel like

I have a freaking brain tumor." He whacks Shelley on the leg. Vance turns

and walks out of the room. Mack whacks Aria on the butt as he pushes off of her to get up and follows

Vance. Shelley gives Aria a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to hit the showers." He winks at her as

he heads to her bathroom. "Do not use my scrubbie… some things are sacred." He waves his hand at

her as he closes the door. Aria takes a moment and dresses for the day. She knocks on the door to tell

Shelley that she is going down for some coffee. She can hear him singing through the door. Damn it…

I'm going to have to buy a new scrubbie… if all of that body wash is gone… he is a dead man.


	24. The Sky is Falling

Aria walks into the kitchen to get some coffee. Sophie is amazed at Aria's reaction to the kids. She is

warm and loving towards them. She is lavishing kisses on Mack's young ones and warm hugs and

shoulder touches to Vance's teenagers. Sophie has been intensely studying Aria since they have been

here. This is the place where Aria keeps her soul. She knows that she and Aria are similar creatures but

how does Aria do what she does? How does Eliot? Vance… any of them? The grifter in her is fascinated

by the sociopaths in them. Wendy hands Aria a coffee and points to the window. Aria can see Eliot and

Amy off in the distance. Her next glance is towards the boy, Eliot's boy John. Aria suspects he is named

for Eliot's father. Eliot wouldn't curse another with the name Eliot. It would be like the boy named Sue.

He hates his name and Amy knows that John was an excellent choice for a really cute kid. With the wild

blond hair and blue eyes, there is no mistaken who his baby daddy is. He is the spitting image of Eliot.

Shelley pops down the stairs. He kisses Wendy on the cheek as she hands him his coffee. "Hey there

beautiful… Marry me? Wendy smiles. "What and leave all of this?" Mack is now standing in the kitchen

next to Wendy. Shelley checks the room spying the kids he has known forever and the …. new one.

Aria is leaning the frame of the french doors looking out towards the gardens. Mimicking her stance, he

sees what she is intently watching. "Is that Amy?" Aria is now standing beneath his arm. She nods to

confirm his suspicion.

Shelley looks back again. Aria knows what his attention is focused on… the one kid in the room that he

doesn't know. "Is that?" He does not even finish the sentence as Aria answers. "Yes." "Wow, never

saw that one coming. Does he know?" Aria's gaze is still outside. From the rapidity that Eliot is heading

towards them Aria knows the answer. He is practically dragging Amy in his excitement to get back to

the house. "Ah… I think he does now."

Vance has joined his Maude in the kitchen. Aria cannot help but smile as she turns towards

the room full of the people she loves. These are the moments that make all of the clouded hell…worth

the walk through it. They all wait for the moment…the moment when Eliot walks through the door.

Hardison and Nate have also joined the party. Eliot stops short of the door for a moment. His life is

about to change. He takes a deep breath. Ok… this is fear. He slow turns the knob and walks into the

kitchen. The kids have scattered a bit since breakfast was served. John is sitting at the table covered

with crayons and coloring books. Eliot stops dead in his tracks for a moment. Everyone in the room is

trying to act natural… well as natural this gets. He watches the boy for a moment taking in his face and

his hair. So this is John. This is his son. Amy stops near Wendy to let this play out the way it needs to.

Eliot takes a seat near him picking up a crayon and a book. "That is a great picture." John looks up with

a smile. "I love Army guys." He is coloring away in a GI Joe coloring book. "I love Army guys, too." He

colors in the tank in the picture. Eliot starts to color what he realizes is a Hello Kitty coloring book. Amy

comes up behind him and sits next to John. "Johnny, this is Eliot." Johnny looks up with a big grin that

Eliot recognizes as his own. For once in his life, Eliot is speechless. Sophie is leaning against Nate

practically in tears at how monumental this moment is… for several people in this room. Eliot talks

with his son. He is desperately trying to contain the thousand emotions that are bubbling to the surface.

The rest of the room returns to normalcy to allow Eliot a little time and privacy to adjust. This reminds

Vance of the moment when they had to get Mack home to meet his daughter for the first time… it has

the same feel. Shelley realizes that Aria walked outside and follows her. She is standing by herself

staring off into the distance sipping her coffee lost in thought. She knows the time table is going short

and she is weighing all of the options. The stakes in this game have never been higher. She has to be

perfect on this one… and she doesn't believe in perfect. Sophie has also noticed Aria's departure from

the room. She watches them closely. She understands. She understands that this is changing

everything for certain people in Eliot's life. It is going to change their lives too. Sophie had been acutely

aware of the loneliness that had been creeping up on Eliot. He had so desperately wanted a connection

to another person. Sophie saw the intense emotions that Eliot has for Aria. The affection and love was

obvious. Amy was a wild card and his son a royal flush. Even their team was now two couples and Eliot.

Eliot's first team… now families… with Shelley and Aria standing alone. The stakes are suddenly much,

much higher.

Aria sits on the stone balcony gazing out towards the forest. Shelley sits next to her. "Looks like we are

the sole survivors baby girl." He leans into her shoulder. "Looks like baby boy. Everyone else has been

voted off the island." He knows something is bothering her. He is not sure what it is about this situation

that is wrapping around Aria… but he feels it too. They sit back to back on the balcony. This was their

thing. Mack looks out the window for a moment with a smile. He is beginning to see what Wendy has

been talking about for years.


	25. Changing Tides

Later that day:

Aria is working in her office as Eliot enters the room. Sophie was just about to enter through the second

door. She sees Eliot enter the room and backs up to watch the pair. Eliot walks up and leans on Aria's

desk facing her. Aria looks up from her computer. "Hey there." Eliot crosses his arms searching for the

words that he wants to say. "Hey yourself" is the best he has got at the moment.

Aria sits back in the chair. "You have had quite the magical day, Mr. Spencer. "

Eliot laughs at her comment. "Yes… It has been a most unusual day." Aria knows

Eliot inside and out. She knows that there are fifty things that he is trying to say but in the typical Eliot

fashion words elude him. "Aria… I had… there was…" Aria smirks at him. He knows she knows what he

is trying to say. "Eliot… This is everything that you always wanted. It's all good." He smiles at her. This

is something she understands. He is still confused about his feelings for Aria. She has been a huge part

of his life. She was there when he felt alone. Now, Eliot fears that Aria is heading to that same dark

place with this showdown with Quinn. "How did you find Amy?" Aria laughs. "I didn't, El, she found

you." Eliot looks at Aria with total confusion. "El, Parker called me. I stopped in Portland. Amy was

already there." "Do you think Quinn had something to do with it… with why she came looking for help."

Aria acknowledges his train of thought. "I don't know El. I just don't know. You know what he is capable

of." Eliot realizes that if there was a time to try to apologize to Aria… now is the time. "A… you know I

was only trying to protect you."

Sophie perks her ears. They had heard some of the details but not the whole story of what happened

with Quinn. Nate walks up behind her. She shushes him so that he does not give away that they are

there.

"Eliot… let it go." Eliot moves closer. "Aria… I would never betray you. Not on purpose. He just…" Aria

gives Eliot her at assassin at work stare. "El, I know who he is." Aria wants to change the subject. She

needs to change the subject. She is still preparing to deal with Quinn. She isn't here quite yet. "So what

are you going to do about Amy." She didn't want to ask this question but the sucker punch of a question

is the only way to refocus Eliot's mind. "No… you don't get to do that to me right now. Talk Aria." Aria

looks at him with complete annoyance. "You always knew… didn't you. Are you in love with him? I saw

you together A… you are not that good of an actor." Eliot remembers the fight they had over him. Over

Quinn. "Eliot… let it go." Aria's tone masks a threat as she attempts to stand. "Aria." Eliot does not let

her move. He pins her in her chair. "You are going to tell me what is going on…" Aria struggles against

him. "Eliot." He holds her into the chair. "Damn it A." "Eliot sometimes the most effective way to lie is

to believe it yourself."

The growing volume of this conversation has also drawn the attention of Mack, Vance and Shelley who

are standing out of view at the other door.

"Eliot, this is complicated. It is bigger than you could imagine." Aria attempts to get up again. Her voice

has a foreboding tone. Eliot again attempts to restrain her. At this point Aria has had enough of Eliot's

attempt to manhandle her, she takes his arm and flips him away with her legs. Eliot lands hard off to

the side. Aria gets up and begins to pace as Eliot rights himself. "Aria… Damn it…what is this about?"

Aria leans against the front of her desk staring at the floor. Eliot stands in front of her. "Aria… screw the

oath… It is me… Vance, Shell… Mack… You left us out when you tried to take down Moriarty. I have

faced your death more times than I care to remember. I don't want to do that again. It is not your

responsibility to protect us… we protect each other… remember . You need to tell me how." Aria knows

that Eliot is being sincere. She is still torn. Eliot is too much a man of action and that might prove to be

a problem. She knows anything she tells Eliot is sacred. It would be as safe as if it never left her head.

"Sit down Eliot." At this moment, Aria has no idea that they have an audience and she is about to throw

Eliot's past on the table before him.

Before she speaks, Aria abruptly turns around and walks to the first door. She stands silently next to it

for a moment before pulling it open dropping Mack to the floor at her feet. The three are caught red

handed and they know it. "Take a seat." She then opens the second door, surprising Sophie and Nate.

Aria looks up at the camera in her study. "Join the party big brother." Hardison knows he is snagged

too. Nate notices that Sterling has evaporated.

Aria steps out of the room for a moment as Hardison enters through the second door and takes a seat.

Aria checks the hallway and returns shutting both doors. She sits on the edge of her desk. "Let me take

you in the way back machine to San Lorenzo." That name instantly draws intense looks from Nate and

company that Vance picks up on. Eliot pulls to the edge of his seat. "Did you really trust your Italian?"

Nate and Eliot exchange looks. Aria purposely trains her gaze on Sophie. "Damian is free?" Aria pauses

for a moment as she runs her hand through her hair. Eliot's eyes are burning a hole in her with the

intensity of his stare. "Who do you think has been the puppeteer? Moriarty… Quinn… they are only

details." Vance looks at her recognizing the situation that Aria is in. "Moreau isn't in your prevue."

Aria nods towards Vance. "That is why you have Sterling in tow." She looks at Eliot. "Sterling has never

betrayed me. We have been playing this game a long time." Nate looks at her. "Moriarty, that was just

a move on the board." Sophie adds to his thought. "You needed to pull Quinn close so that his betrayal

would be believable and now..." Mack looks up and says two words. "Extreme Prejudice." Aria doesn't

even need to look up. "The agency has deemed a termination of operation with extreme prejudice."

Sophie looks at Aria. "If you are after Quinn and Moriarty… then why did you bring everyone here?"

Eliot looks at Aria. "Because I changed the game." Aria turns her stare towards Eliot as he continues.

The weight of what he has done by honoring his word hits him. "Quinn knows all of us." Aria casts her

gaze towards Nate. "The threads of destiny are woven." Nate looks at her "The Legend of Blackbeard."

"Aye" Sophie looks at both of them confused but they seem to understand each other perfectly.


	26. Scrooged

Nate stands and moves towards Aria. "How can we help." Nate knows that this question is likely moot.

He has seen how Aria operates and how she plans. This plan is already in motion. The problem will be

figuring out the plan. The legend of Azrael is based as much in Aria's reputation as it is her actions. The

group settles into a brief but non productive discussion which frustrates both Nate's team and to a greater

degree her original team.

Later that Night:

The first to visit her is Mack. He walks into her study with a cup of tea in his hand as an offering. Aria is

in the process of cleaning her Sigs. They are methodically taken apart and laid out piece by piece on her

desk. He knows that she is deep in thought. This is how she focuses her mind when she needs to. She

used to take that damn sniper rifle apart at the oddest of moments. He lingers behind her after placing

the cup next to her. "What is on your mind, Connie." He runs his hand over the top of her chair before

leaning against the desk. He physically turns Aria in the chair. "Aria… you can't shut us out on this one."

Aria gives him the "look". She gives him that damn defiant look that he both loves and hates. Aria's

blind determination saved their asses time and time again. It is also Aria's greatest flaw.

"Aria what have you bargained for this?" He pulls the chair towards him. "Connie, there were no

bargains made. My orders are clear. I have no choice." He is inches from her face. "Look me in the

eyes, Aria, and tell me there is nothing attached to this." She can lie to anyone. It was what she was

trained for… conditioned for… but she cannot lie to Mack and he knows it. Her silence confirms to him

what he already knows. "What is the price, Aria." She does not respond. He grows more forceful.

"What did you ask for?" Again, she does not respond. "God damn it Aria, when are you going to realize

that you matter." The words that Mack chose catch her off guard and at this point he is holding her face

in his hands. "We have always protected each other Aria. Always. We have been through hell and

back… do you think for one minute that I am going to let you bargain your life away to protect me and

my family. Aria, you are part of it, part of me, part of my family. Accept that there is more in your life

than just you." Mack cannot contain his frustration anymore. He walks out of the room to calm down

and clear his head.

Aria takes a breath and stares straight ahead. She expected that. She didn't expect that to be so hard or

hurt so much. She loves them more than her own life. This was not the circumstances that she would

have chosen but these are now the circumstances that she needs to operate under.

She continues to clean her weapon knowing that this is not over. There is more to come and she waits

for it to start. A while passes before bringing Vance to her door. He knocks on the half open study door.

"Come in." Vance walks in to find Aria sprawled out on the couch

reading a book. Vance takes the book from her hands and drops her feet to the floor as he takes a seat

next to her.

"You know I looked into this." Aria adjusts herself into a more comfortable position. "I would have

expected nothing less." Vance leans against her and puts his head on the back of the couch. "They gave

you quite the punch list, Princess." Aria rolls her eyes. "Don't I know it brother… don't I know it." "You

got a plan?" She leans her head against his shoulder. "Working on it." "Ran into a certain sniper who

was a little ticked off at his partner." Aria knows Mack is pissed and she will deal with that a bit later. She

is just not sure why he is so pissed. She has done far worse things that garnered less of a reaction out of him.

This isn't the first time… won't be the last. "Yeah… didn't realize I was dealing with such a wicked

sensitive crew." Vance taps her on the leg. "We love ya A. All for one and one for all..." He gets up and

kisses her on the cheek before he heads out of the room. She smiles as they exchange knowing glances.

She tilts her head back on the couch. Alright baby boy… your turn. If they are anything… it is

predictable.

Aria is lying on her bed staring at the ceiling when Shelley appears in the doorway. Aria is far too aware

that something is changing. She can feel it in the way she looks at him now and in the way that he looks

at her. She has seen this in Eliot and the way he looks at Amy. She is beginning to recognize it in herself

though this particular night feels like a Charles Dickens tale. My past, my present, I guess you are the

ghost of my future runs through her head as Shelley leans against the closed door. He has put off this

conversation long enough. They are going to talk about what led to London.

He stands there for a short while trying to find the right words to start this conversation. Aria doesn't

move. She doesn't break her gaze towards the ceiling. After a standoff of silence, Shelley makes a move

towards Aria. He knows of her conversation with Mack… and Vance. Before she can react, Shelley is

hovering above her inches from her face. Aria can smell the scent of his skin and her body wash. He

leans down to whisper in her ear. "Talk to me." He kisses her neck. "Talk to me, Aria." He hovers

above her again. Aria meets his intense gaze. "You want to talk… fine we will talk." Aria pulls him down

into a deep kiss.

Sophie notices the figures from the window. She whispers to herself. "Shelley is Mason?" Sophie does

not realize that Eliot is behind her. "If it is any consolation…in her books… I'm Brick and Shelley doesn't

know he is Mason. He doesn't even know about Veronica Storm." Sophie looks back at him. "I thought

you loved her." Eliot looks over her shoulder. "I do. More than you could ever imagine." He turns

around and away from the window view. Sophie turns with him. "So what is that?" She motions

towards the window. "A quickie." Eliot takes a sip from the drink he is holding. "Eliot, I saw the two of

you. I saw you together. I saw that kiss." Eliot takes another sip of the drink to keep this conversation

going. He knows that with everything going on, the truth needs to come out and it will bring him and

Sophie closer. "I do love her and I have always loved Amy… you know that. What you see there is

something that is a decade in the making." Sophie gets comfortable since Eliot is opening up.

"Remember the photos I showed you?" Sophie nods.

"When Mack and A got shot up, he never left her side. He was there for her when she was in a coma…

when she woke. I wasn't." Sophie can see the pain in Eliot's eyes. "I chose Damian… Damian over her

and over them. When Shelley was hit on an op, she pulled him through. They have been there for each

other. I chose others. I left them." Eliot pauses and takes another drink. "They protected each other.

They need each other and Amy needs me." Sophie looks at him. "Are you choosing this because it is the

right choice or the easy choice." He glances out the window. "You tell me… the only ones who don't

know that they are crazy about each other are the two of them. I have an opportunity to have what I

only could have dreamed of and Aria of all people knows what I dreamed of." He takes another sip of

his drink as he walks out of the room.

Aria rolls off of Shelley and lies next to him on the bed with both of them wrapped in the covers. Shelley

smirks as he catches his breath. "Good talk…" He taps her leg. "Good talk." Aria looks at him with a

laugh and a smile. God after the other two conversations… she needed that but what the hell is

happening. Shelley props himself up on his elbow as he touches her face. "So you going to make up

with Mack?" She drops her hand into his. "Working on it." He interlaces their fingers. "Having

someone protect you is not the worst thing, Aria. So now what do you want to talk about?" He pulls

her into another kiss.


	27. Clarity

The next morning the boys rise to find that their clothes have been laid out for them. Aria had left them

tactical gear, it would seem that the day is upon them. Aria is up with the sun in the kitchen with

Wendy, Maude and Amy. The girls appear to be having a meeting. Mack is the first one down to the

kitchen roused by the smell of Aria's coffee. Mack gets a cup and turns around to see the alarming

combination of women, Aria is going over the weapons with the girls. She is handing one of the Sigs to

Wendy. Wendy handles the gun like a pro. "Ah honey, do you know what you are doing?" Wendy turns

around with a smile. "Of course." Mack is in shock. "Who taught you that?" Wendy just points directly

at Aria. Mack rolls his eyes as he sips his coffee. "What else did she teach you?" Maude laughs. "A lady

never tells." Vance, Eliot and Shelly have also wandered down given the commotion.

"So where are Nate and company?" Aria turns around very business-like fashion. "They have already

departed. They have to go commercial." That answer confuses them a bit but then again… It is Aria.

Aria continues with the girls. "You two are headed back to DC. If you see anyone." Aria motions

towards four men who approach out of the shadows. "other than these men, shoot first. You

understand me." Both Maude and Wendy nod. "Amy, you are going here." She hands Amy a piece of

paper as two more men appear out of the shadows. Aria turns towards them. "Not a hair you

understand." The two men nod. "Ok… get the kiddos ready. We will be home soon." She looks at the

three women. Wendy and Maude have experienced Aria this way. Amy has not but is going off of the

other's calm demeanor. Aria gives them "the look." They know it is time to walk their

wives out and kiss the kids because you just never know and they asked for this. Shelley grabs a cup and

sits on the table next to where Aria is standing. This is always the awkward part for him. He doesn't

have anyone in his life and at this stage of the game, it is beginning to bother him. He has had enough

of being married to the Constitution of the United States of America. When he was younger, it worked.

It was the best way to function in the job that he loved. Now, he just wants someone to come home

to… He clarifies his thoughts given his well-documented history of being a player. He wants to come

home to one person. The same person every time… he wants what they have… a twinge of jealously

momentarily surfaces and subsides.

Eliot has never experienced this before. He kisses his son and Amy. He assures her that they will be safe

and he will be there soon. He looks down at the paper that Amy has. Aria's place in PA. Good… they

will be safe there plus he thinks Johnny will feel at home with the horses and open spaces. He messes

the hair of the sleepy child as he straps him into the seat. Aria provided a non-descript SUV for Amy.

The men will provide the needed protection. Eliot does not know who these men are but from their

stance they are former special forces from somewhere. That is all he needs to know for now. When it

comes to protection, Aria does not mess around.

For Maude and Wendy, this is not their first rodeo. They know the drill. Mack tucks his kids into the car

with care and pulls Wendy into a passionate kiss. Maude and Vance embrace and say their goodbyes in

such a way as to garner the least amount of slack from their teenagers. Their effort draws a laugh from

Shelley and Aria who are now in the doorway. Shelley drops a hand to Aria's shoulder to get her

attention. "So you ready for this." Aria answers without hesitation. "Always baby boy." The other

three are now making their way back to Aria and Shelley as the cars pull away.

Mack, Vance and Shelley head inside. Aria checks in with Eliot. "You with me?" Eliot takes a look over his

shoulder then back at Aria. "Yeah…I'm good." Aria hands him a side arm. "Take it, Eliot." Eliot doesn't

like guns. Aria knows he doesn't like guns. "This is going to be beyond the purview of a hitter." Aria's

words hit home. He never thought it would be Damian all over again. It is time to end this for good for

his family. This time he chooses them above all others.

Eliot returns to the kitchen to find the others checking their gear. Mack is surprised that Aria does not

have her sniper rifle with her. He knew where she kept it and it wasn't there but she doesn't have it

either and that is unusual. He makes a mental note but quickly brings his focus back. Aria walks into the

pantry and comes back with 5 shemgah scarves. She tosses one at each of them. "Time to go to work."

They can hear the unmistakable whomp of rotor blades rapidly approaching.

A chopper lands in the lower gardens. Funny how the lower patio was big and flat. "Ready boys?" They

each nod to her. "Time to earn your pay." They head down to waiting chopper. And so the odyssey

begins.

The chopper takes them to an air strip where there is a plane waiting and it isn't Aria's G5. It is a cargo

plane. Where ever they are going, they are going old school. Vance is feeling right at home and it brings

all of them back to their military days. In so many ways, they are going back to the start.

The flight is quiet. Each of them prepares in their own way. It was the way it had always been. Shelley

is asleep. Mack and Aria for lack of a better term are mediating. Eliot is doing whatever the hell that

Samurai thing is that he does. Vance is watching over all of them.

As one of the crew members approaches, Aria's eyes instantly fly open. Vance has never figured out

how the hell she does that. Does she run freaking trip wire? "Wheels down in 60, Ma'am." Eliot opens

his eyes with a smile. "Don't even say it, Spencer." With those words exchanged, they might as well be

in a time machine. Vance has to laugh.

They land to find waiting trucks. Aria speaks to the drivers as they load up. The trucks take them to a

warehouse. Inside, Nate's team is waiting. "I trust your flight was comfortable?" Hardison is fussing

over the Lucielle 2.0 that Aria provided for the op as they enter the building. "I do so love first class."

Sophie responds for them. "They got to go first class?" Eliot nudges Aria. "They don't need to be off

the grid, my Sweet." She walks passed them towards Hardison. She meets him at the back door to the

Mercedes long van. "Will this do?" The smile that is permanently etched in his face speaks for itself.

"Got the buds?" He tosses a box at her. Aria opens it. "I need one more." Hardison gives her a look.

He mouths a word to her. She answers with a wink of her eye and a finger to her lips which makes him

feel a whole hell of a lot better. Parker is near.

He hands her another bud. Aria puts one in her pocket and takes another out of the box. She walks out

and tosses the box to Eliot. They each take one and pass the box along. As Aria walks across the room,

one of the men tosses a crowbar at Aria. Aria puts up her hand to catch it as Eliot instinctively catches it

inches from her hand. When he realizes that Aria knew it was coming. "Sorry… force of habit." He

hands it to her. Aria walks up and opens a couple of crates to reveal assault weapons. She tosses each

of them what they will need for the op. She tosses Eliot a double holster and takes one for herself. She

looks up at Eliot. "Baby steps… El… baby steps. Arming you is enough of an indulgence." Mack, Shelley

and Vance ready the weapons. Aria has the bay doors opened as three duce and halfs pull in. Aria

speaks to the driver and checks the vehicles over as they enter. As she moves among the trucks she hits

the side and the engine starts. The four exchange looks as Aria sets the op into motion. One of the

duces backs up as a limo pulls in. Aria walks up to the window and speaks to the driver. She opens the

back door. "Sophie, Nate… your chariot awaits." Nate gives Aria a cautious look Sophie surveys the

scene realizing that she knows this… she knows the plan. She doesn't like it but she knows it. Nothing

she is going to do will have an effect. She knows she has to let this play out. As she walks past Aria, she

exchanges the look of acknowledgement. She just wonders what Aria has done with Parker. She knows

how close they have become.

She looks at the four of them. "Time to stir the pot and steal us some leverage." Vance gives her a

curious look. "An op to arm for an op." Aria smiles. " Just another day at the office, my dear Michael."

They are going to hit an arms shipment. "So where did you send Nate and Sophie?" Aria gives them a

coy look. "An embassy party." Eliot knows the question has to be asked though he is not sure he wants

the answer. "What embassy?" He braces for the answer. "The Iranian Embassy in Moscow." Shelley

spits out the water he just drank. "They are the guests of the Russian Ambassador."

Eliot whips around to face Aria. "We are stealing an arms shipment destined for Iran? Aria, where are

we?" Aria folds her arms in front of her before answering. "Chechnya."

"I brokered the deal Eliot." He looks her up and down. "How." Aria stands her ground with Eliot. "I

have friends Eliot in high and low places." Eliot cannot let this go. It involves the one man that Eliot

wishes was no longer breathing. "You are setting Damian up." Aria does not turn to follow Eliot with

her eyes as he circles her. "Yes… Yes I am. Karma is a bitch Eliot and so am I." Astan… was Moriarty…

on Damian's orders… for what happened to Aria… Eliot regrets not killing Damian when he had the

chance. The pieces are starting to fall into place.


End file.
